Ghost's of the Sword
by SailorHexGirl
Summary: Being the perfect killer comes at a high cost. When Pearl is pulled out of her box she comes face to face with friends she thought were dead and the PTSD from the years of becoming a Ghost of the Sword
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Let them go!"_

_"Where are you taking them?!"_

_"Pearl!"_

_Pearl couldn't feel anything but fear. The death grip on her arm had her stumbling as she was yanked away from her friends. Lapis and Blue were in front of her in the same situation. She could hear Sapphire crying a few steps behind her. They were being dragged quickly and forcibly down the hallway. The dim lights flew over them as they moved. She could hear the others behind them and growing distant. Bismuth and Ruby were yelling there names as she could hear Jasper fighting with the guards, trying to get past them. Rose was crying with Peridot as Amethyst was scream that she was going to kill everyone if they weren't brought back to them right now._

_Pearl felt her own tears fall down her face as the end of the hallway approached fast. She heard someone scream her name and she looked behind her just enough to see the others. They were trying to get through the guards but, being children, weren't getting very far. She saw Jasper and Bismuth being dragged back as another person kicked Ruby aside. Rose held Amethyst back as Peridot hid behind her, reaching out and grabbing for Ruby. Several guards held electrified nightsticks, daring the rest of the group to try._

_"Will find you!" Jasper's voice yelled down the hallway as everything started to fade away "I promise!"_

_"I promise!"_

Those words echoed in Pearl's head as she opened her eyes slow. She took a few shaky breaths as she stared at the metal above her head. She felt a thin layer of sweat on her forehead which she quickly wiped away. Her hands shook and felt clammy as she moved them.

"You suck." Lapis' voice came to her ears. Pearl turned her head to see Lapis turned away, the evidence of tears stained on her pillow. "Why did you have to moan out there names like that..."

_Its been so long since I've had that dream... _Pearl thought as Blue's head appeared over the top of the bed above her.

"Welcome back." Blue said softly as Pearl sat up. Blue was bad at humor, but she tried when she knew one of them was hurting. This time it was Pearl who was hurting the others.

Pearl's eyes wondered to the bed above Lapis to see Sapphire facing her but with her hands covering her face. Her usual calm outside was cracked with the twitches of silent tears. Pearl ripped the covers away from her body but kept her legs curled up as she looked at the floor. The boat rocked them about gently as the silence of the air was louder then the waves outside.

It had been such a long time since she dreamed about the others. There childhood friends that they were all ripped away from because they were weak. Defective. Broken... They all were taken from orphanages around the world by the D.A aka the Dimond Authority. They were the biggest underground group in the world. The countries feared them as the world leaders loathed them. They made the mafia look like child's play. They were put into a giant laboratory and, more or less, turned into weapons. They were tortured and beaten relentlessly as to toughen them up. They wanted to weed out the weak or broken from the group. They started with 100 kids. They were down to 12 of them at the end. The others had tried there hardest to help the four of them through the tests and trials. It was only at the end did they get found out for being the weakest. It took no more then 10 minutes between learning of there defects then the guards all coming in and separating them from the rest.

They were being dragged away for termination, but in the end they weren't. What saved them was that Pearl had successfully gotten out of the grip of three guards and started to beat another one when she was subdued. At that point the girls were put through different tests and trials and eventually turned into the slender group of renegade killers that they were known for now. Each girl had a special talent, each girl had a perfect touch. Lapis was found to be good at anything needed to be done in the water. Sapphire could survive below freezing temperatures with ease. Blue could withstand all forms of sound and could hear things up to two miles away, her hearing never changing. Her hearing was impeccable. Then there was Pearl. There was nothing special about her. No extra abilities or tricks up her sleeve. She was indeed the weakest but before she was slaughtered the head of the D.A saw her potential when she had taken down the guards on her own at only 8 years old. She had Pearl trained to be sniper and hands on fighter. She had the four of them trained to be lethal silent killers. Her Ghosts of the Sword.

Blue's slender legs appeared next to her head before she twisted down and sat next to Pearl on the bed. She never touched the floor once. Blue curled up against Pearl, placing her head on her shoulder, Pearl being prompted to put her head on hers. Pearl reached up and traced the flashing collar around Blue's neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly "It's my fault your all in this with me."

"Pearl." Sapphires voice said shaking ever so slightly as she sat up, brushing her hair out of the way of her only working eye to look at her. "Please."

"It is." Pearl said look at her for a moment before dropping her gaze to Lapis' back "If I didn't mess up you all wouldn't be in this mess with me now."

No one said a word, just proving Pearl's point. It was her fault they were on this ship. It was her fault they had shock collars on there necks. It was her fault that they were being taken to D.A's international office in the middle of the night across the sea. They had been assigned to a job involving there late boss. They were to follow her around a big party, Pearl on a rooftop a few buildings away with her sniper rifle, to take out a key person. It was supposed to go smoothly. There boss was to get the target drunk and place them in the right spot for Pearl to pick off. Everything had gone perfectly until it didn't. The target had moved at the last second, pulling there boss down with them as they stumbled and fell. Pearl's bullet hit the wrong person. Everything was a blur after that. She didn't remember how they all got out as all hell broke loose. She didn't remember how they D.A caught word in less then 5 minutes and had them all detained and thrown on this boat in under 15.

They were hours away from there designated dock and they couldn't quell the anxiety flowing through there bodies. They knew one of two things would happen when they reached there destination. Either they were going to be "re-trained" aka beaten the hell out of to near death then rehabilitated again _OR_ they were going to be forced to watch as Pearl was tortured to death in front of there eyes. Either way, it was going to end badly for them. They felt the boat start to speed up, signaling that they were in view of the shore line, there five day journey near its end.

"Why didn't you tell them that it was just me?" Pearl whispered into Blue's hair as the slender girl kissed Pearl's shoulder gently "You all could of been safe."

"Cuz that plan sucks." Lapis said sitting up, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "Were all in this together."

Pearl's eyes fell to the floor again.

"Were all we have left."

Pearl couldn't help but flinch at Lapis' words. She wasn't about to argue with her on it. They _were_ all each other had left. That day they were torn from the others was the day they had no one but each other left in this cold world. As much as they hoped Jasper's promise to them would come true deep down they knew it never would. There dream of seeing the others again died a long time ago.

After a few moments of silence Pearl kissed Blue's head before shooing her off her shoulder. Blue scooted back to the wall hugging her legs to her chest. Pearl grabbed the bottom of the top bed as she stood on her own, leaning dangerously over the floor. The floor itself was full of sensors. The moment they touched the floor an alarm would sound somewhere on the ship, causing several guards and armed agents to escort and follow them everywhere. They couldn't even use the bathroom to shower or relieve themselves without an escort of no less then three. Pearl wasn't a fan of crowds with guns unless she was the one carrying the biggest of them all.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked as they watched Pearl reach out and touch one of the many metal pipes running across there ceiling.

"I want some fresh air." Pearl answered looking at the shorter girl on the top bed for a moment.

Pearl grabbed the bar over her head and swung off the bed. She swung back and forth for a second before throwing her body forward grabbing another bar above the door. She hung there silently and she jiggled the doorknob in such a way that it popped open with ease. In one fluid motion Pearl gently landed outside the door and twisted around to face the others. With a two finger salute from her forehead, and not a single siren ringing on the ship, she turned and silently walked down narrow hallway. In less then a minute and thirty seconds Pearl felt slender fingers lace with her own as a small snort came from behind her.

"You didn't think we would let you go out and get in more trouble alone did you?" Lapis said walking up and nudging Pearl's shoulder on her way bye as Blue leaned on the other. "Last one to find where the mess deck is on this rusted tin can has to take the lead in bed next."

The words weren't even out of Lapis' mouth fully before Sapphire was streaking past them. Pearl couldn't help but smile as all four of them took off. They twisted and turned, splitting up through the ship, seeing who could reach there goal first. It made it more fun when crew members were staring to appear around them. They twisted and climbed around them like the ghosts they are. It was only when they all had reached the mess hall did the alarms finally sound.

They were all perched around a group of tables when the shouting started. Pearl was sitting on a table against a wall with Blue curled up around her legs while Lapis was sitting high up on a pipe on the wall, Sapphire sitting on her lap. When the armed men on the ship flooded the mess hall and surrounded them Pearl took a sip of her tea before speaking. "Your late."

**0**

Pearl hissed a bit as Blue dabbed a cotton ball on her face. The guards didn't like her comment to them. One had quickly stepped forward and smacked Pearl across the face with the butt end of his rifle. Before anyone could say a word Pearl had half there team sprawled out on the floor, there own guns trained on there heads. The other three were watching with no emotion, just sipping there tea. They all knew Pearl hated being touched. Specially by people she didn't know or liked. It had taken years for any of them to be able to touch her at all. Blue was the only one that Pearl allowed to touch her for more then just a fist bump. They chalked it up to the years of abuse they had all endured. They all had there own quirks from it. Pearl didn't like being touched. Blue didn't like being alone. Lapis hated being too far away from a large body of water. Sapphire hated people seeing her emotions or her missing eye. She had lost it when a test had gone horribly wrong.

The four of them had, in the nicest way possible, been escorted at gun point back to there room. After much deliberation the captain deemed it safe for the girls to get ready without prying eyes. It wasn't for there comfort but for the safety of the remaining crew Pearl hadn't wiped the floor with. For this they were grateful. They didn't get many private moments in this line of slavery.

The four of them slipped into there uniforms of tight black tank tops and form fitting pants. Black sneakers dawned there feet as they moved around there tiny cabin. Blue was finishing putting tiny peace's of tape over Pearl's jaw where it was cut before she placed a kiss on Pearl's forehead. Blue tended to be very affectionate when she was worried about one of her team mates and had no problem showing it when they weren't working, specially to Pearl. When they left to join the others they felt the boat start to slow. Lapis was brushing Sapphire's hair back into a ponytail while Sapphire angled her bangs so only her good eye was visible. Blue moved to there side and pinned Lapis hair back, minus her bangs that lined her face. Pearl chose to perch near the door as the others finished getting ready, brushing her own short peach hair out of her face and behind her ears.

When the boat sputtered to a stop Pearl frowned. She reached up and ripped the collar from her throat as boots could be heard coming down the hall for them. The girls lined up at the door, Pearl leading the front with Lapis in the back. As soon as the door open Pearl chucked the collar at the captains face and walked right by him. She took a few steps from there door and stopped. She waited until she heard the sound of handcuffs to put her hands behind her back. They didn't trust her and throwing the collar at the captain only made him mad. Pearl didn't care though. She wanted this. She wanted the focus of there anger to be on her rather then her team. It was her fault they were in this mess and it was going to be her burden to carry alone. No matter how much the others wanted to share her mistake.

The four of them were quickly escorted onto the main neck. They were escorted by no less then thirty armed guards. When they reached the gangplank to the shore they were handed there bags. After Pearl was uncuffed she took her bag and flung it on her frame as she descended to the dock. Her bag was a thin fencing bag that held the pieces of her disassembled snipe rifle in it along with a sword. Even though she was trained for guns she preferred the feel of a sword in her hand. She felt it to be more personal when she took the life on the other end of her blade.

At the end of the gangplank stood a man in a lab coat with two big guards on either side of him. He was shaking when Pearl stopped in front of him. She could tell this was his first time escorting monsters like them while she pulled up her sleeve. She dawned the number 7 on her forearm for him to see before moving past him. She walked towards the two covered army trucks that were surrounded by several armed cars.

"There even armor plated." Lapis mused behind Pearl as the rest of them caught up "And here I thought they didn't care."

Pearl couldn't help but roll her eyes at Lapis' sarcasm. Her witty remarks were saved for when she was nervous and lets face it, they all were. They were convinced that Pearl was going to die or that they were all going to go back through hell.

Pearl gave the guard a cold look who offered Pearl a hand as she climbed up into the covered truck. She tucked into the seat right at the cover. The others joined her and soon they were all being cuffed to the floor. Two large steel circles jutted out from the floor at there feet. Two chains were run through the center of the circles chaining Pearl to Lapis and Sapphire to Blue. As soon as they were deemed secured the truck started moving. Blue shifted closer to Pearl making the other tilt her chin up for Blue to put her head on her shoulder. She could feel Blue shaking as she looked out through the gap in the cover. Pearl laid her head on Blue's and slowly closed her eyes, trying to think of something other then there destination.

**0**

When Pearl opened her eyes she could hear that they had reached there destination. She nudged Blue, who had fallen asleep, as the truck came to a stop. The cover was pulled back and they were immediately covered in a blinding white light. They couldn't see anything as several hands uncuffed them from the floor and that was the point. The light was supposed to disorientate them so they wouldn't get a good look at there surroundings. Pearl was pulled from the truck and quickly cuffed again, her bag ripped from her back, before being lead forward. She had to try very hard not to start kicking and freaking out when the hands on her did not immediately let her go. Soon the blinding lights were replaced by florescent bulbs and white walls. Her and the others were lead down one long hallway then another and another.

As they were moved Pearl had a bad feeling in her gut and her gut was never wrong. As they moved she moved closer to the wall as if to avoid something that wasn't there. They were already being lead against the wall when Pearl moved. Her shoulder was pushed right up against the wall which made the others quicken there pace behind her. They could see something was wrong but they didn't know what. All they did know that is if Pearl was freaking out like this then it was something bad.

Pearl felt her palms start to sweat as there quick pace was suddenly halted in the middle of turning into a large hallway. Pearl couldn't bring her eyes up as they stood there. She felt such a ghostly pressure on her body that was refusing to make it move. She felt like the walls were closing around her. The air got heavy to breath and her knees felt weak.

_Why am I feeling this way? _Pearl thought in a panic. _What's wrong with me... What is this feeling?_

"What's wrong?" Blue whispered in Pearl's ear.

Pearl didn't say anything. She couldn't. She knew something was wrong but she didn't know what. It was only when two large guards came before her did she finally look up. They didn't say anything as they both grabbed Pearl's arms. As soon as there skin touched hers it all clicked. She was pulled away from the others as the memories flooded back. This place. This building. this hallway. This is where it happened.

She looked over her shoulders to the others with tears falling down her face. She watched as several guards came up and grabbed them as well, pulling them in the opposite direction.

This is where they were pulled away from the others. The place they lost everything. The place she was about to loose everything again.

Pearl started to struggle against the hands that held her as she was dragged further from the others. They were yelling her name as she yanked and pulled at the arms that held her. Pearl couldn't focus on anything. The room was spinning around her. She couldn't remember any of her training, the panic was set in her mind. Her breath was quick as terror seized her chest. There was a clicking sound and soon the only thing drowning out her teams yelling was her own blood curtailing scream as several thousand volts of electricity surged through her body.

Her mind faded in and out of consciousness as she was moved forward. Her arms burned and her body was trembling. When she was finally able to focus again she was uncuffed and thrown into a room. It took a few minutes of unsteady breaths and shaky movements for Pearl to get to her feet. As soon as she was up there was a flash of light. Pearl world around to see a monitor of the wall above a door. One the screen came the voice of the head of the D.A, a silhouette in her place.

"Welcome Ghosts." Her voice boomed through the speakers. " Back to the arena."

Pearl shivered at knowing her location. The Arena was where they were paraded around in front of a group of potential buyers for there skills. They were brought in and put through several test to show off there strengths to a degree. Kinda like test driving a car before you buy it. The deal with there group was they all were not separate bids. They were taken as a whole for there group didn't work without all the peace's. They called it the Show Case.

"When the door in front of you opens you will have less then 30 minutes to reach the other side of the arena."

The screen went dark as several panels on the walls opened to reveal many weapons for Pearl to choose from. When she was sure of her body and felt that she was fully back and ready to face her challenge then she moved. Pearl's eyes scanned over each weapon before her. They came in many shapes and styles. The swords caught her eye first but then the guns did. Pearl was itching to grab the beautiful rapier on the table but she turned her nose up at it and turned to the gun rack. As much as she was dying to use a sword again she knew now wasn't the best time.

"Please stand on the glowing panel when your ready."

Pearl ran her fingers along the guns before picking a small pistol. She didn't know what would be on the other side of the door. She would normally go for her choice of comfort weapon being that of a sniper but mobility was going to be key. She was already in deep trouble so gong with the lightest weapon was her best, and more then likely her only, shot at redemption. Pearl loaded the gun and stuck several clips in her waist band before turning to go to the glowing panel on the floor. As she passed the swords Pearl reached down and grabbed a knife, shoving the tip of the blade into her shoe and tucking it up her pants, laying the blade flat against her ankle.

As Pearl stepped onto the glowing panel she cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders as her room went dark.

"Good luck Number 7"

The door cracked open with a hiss. Pearl took a knee as the door slowly started to rise up. Pearl cocked her gun and aimed it as the door raised higher and higher. She could see several dozen figures standing in the arena waiting for her, along with serval machine gun turrets. Pearl scoffed as she took aim and started firing. Pearl took down every person before the door was halfway open.

_This is insulting_, Pearl thought as she stood up and changed the clip in her gun. _There not even giving me a challenge._

Pearl fired off at the gun turrets as she stepped out of the door way. As soon as she had taken out all her opponents she strolled across the arena with a board look on her face. She knew this test was too easy. There was no way her skills were shown by her doing target practice on a bunch of disposable bodies and weaponry. There was no fire or obstacles, nothing but a clear walk across a flat floor. Pearl felt as though this was just for formalities. She knew she wasn't the strong point of the team, she was merely there for back up. An extra gun. This was just to show that she was a good aim and knew how to handle herself. If anything her Show Case was nothing but a big joke.

As Pearl reached the other side of the arena she raised her gun and fired the second the far door opened. The body on the other side fell forward when she stepped to the left. She knew there was another person. She had counted every bullet she had fired. the number was 100 opponents in the arena and she had fired 99. Pearl frowned as she heard the rustle of fabric behind her. She dropped down to a knee, pulling the knife from her shoe, before turning the thrusting the blade up into the person behind her. The knife sliced through his throat smoothly as the blade severed his spinal cord on the way up into the bottom of his skull.

_100_, Pearl thought smiling as she stood back up. She turned on her heals and hit the button next to the door, frowning when she saw blood on her hand. When the light turned green she brushed her hand off on her pants before stepping through the doorway. She dropped her pistol and excess ammo into a box on the floor before stepping up and standing on the glowing panel on the far side of the tiny room.

She was left there to stand for a few minutes before the door in front of her opened. As soon as she saw her team she smiled. Though her smile faded the moment she saw there faces. The second she stepped through the door Blue threw her arms around Pearl and cried on her shoulder. Pearl held her close as she looked to Lapis and Sapphire.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked as her stomach dropped to her feet, already giving her the answer she was asking for "What happened?"

"You failed." Lapis whispered.

"No... No that's not possible." Pearl said as Sapphire covered her mouth and looked away while Lapis started to cry. "I hit every target. I got a perfect score."

The lights cut out in the room they were in and the doors slammed shut, locking them in. They all huddled together as a deep fog started to flow from the ceiling down on them.

"I-I got a perfect score" Pearl whispered as her eyes grew heavy.

Pearl felt her chest start to get heavy as the room filled with fog. Her body felt weak as Blue leaned on her for support. She watched as Lapis followed her down to the floor, there legs collapsing under there own weight. Sapphire's legs gave along with Blue's as they sunk to the floor soon after. Tears pricked Pearl's eyes as the realization that this would be the last time she saw her team sunk in. This was her punishment, her torture. What a cruel way to make her suffer in her final moments.

"S-Stay...awake." Sapphire said through strained breaths. Pearl felt Blue collapse onto her lap as Pearl herself slumped over onto Lapis. Pearl's eyes slip closed as Sapphire tried to shake them awake weakly. A sorry was the last thing Pearl mumbled before she gave into the darkness in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pearl wasn't sure how she ended up on a bed with her hands tied behind her back or how she was even still alive. She groaned into the mattress before pulling her face back abruptly. The mattress was horrible smelling. Pearl slowly flexed each muscle in her body. She started at her feet and worked her way to her head. When she deemed that she wasn't hooked up to anything or being poked and prodded she opened her eyes. She took a few deep breaths as her eyes focused on a small room. Pearl sat up slowly, tucking her legs behind her. She looked around and was put off. This room was a dull yellow color but warm and inviting. There were no security cameras in the corners watching her and no sensor pads on the floor to track her movement. There was simply a dark wood floor beneath her and a ceiling fan doing lazy loops above her. There was even a window with sunlight poring through.

This confused her. This wasn't the same place they were all taken to. This wasn't the D.A headquarters. This was different and she didn't like it. Change was difficult for Pearl. She liked the way things were. Cold walls and horrid people surrounding her. She liked the horrible life she had lead because at the end of it all she knew exactly what would happen to her. She knew every technique and beating down to a T. She knew what would happen because it was predictable. Being here was not. This was not predictable and it scared her. She didn't know where she was or where her team was. She had to get out of here. She had to find them.

Pearl got on her knees, bringing her hands down past her butt, before she sat back down. She slowly moved her hands down to her ankles then pulled her legs out of her bound arms. Pearl curled her legs back under herself and looked at the rope holding her wrists together. She frowned but appreciated the craftsmanship of the knots. The person who did this cared about there work. It wasn't sloppy like she was used too. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this on her own and that frustrated Pearl. She didn't like being vulnerable like this.

Pearl silently kicked herself as she herd the sound of a door lock sliding out of place. She hated that she was a sitting duck and allowed herself to be put in this situation.

_Why did I shut down? Why didn't I fight back like I knew I could? I could of easily gotten out of the guards grip! Why did I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door cracked open. Pearls frown deepened as she saw just enough of a brown eye and wild curly black hair peek in at her. The eye only looked for a second before going wide and shutting the door. The sound of feet shuffling off quickly probed Pearl to slide off the bed. She quickly made her way over to the door and pressed her ear against it. When she didn't hear a thing she slowly opened the door. She cracked it just enough to listen if anyone was coming. When she was sure no one was she opened it more and slipped out. Whoever had spied on her earlier was pretty dumb. They left the door unlocked.

_Amiture _Pearl thought as she looked around.

She found herself in a small hallway. There was a door leading to the outside on both ends of the hallway. There were several doorways and music playing softly somewhere. Pearl examined each doorway before turning to the closest door leading outside. She silently glided down the hallway and sighed in frustration when she tried the knob to find it locked. She growled under her breath and turned around, leaning on the door.

_Great_, Pearl thought annoyed, _Its locked, I don't know where I am and-_

Pearl looked down as her face and turned red. She wasn't in her uniform. She was in a white tank top and grey shorts. Someone had changed her while she was out cold. It sent a shiver of panic down her spine. Did they do more then just change her? What if they poisoned her or assaulted her?!

Pearl felt herself start to panic as voices drifted down the hallway. She looked to the closest doorway and smiled before darting inside. She looked around this nice sized kitchen for something to cut her bonds with as the voices got closer.

"You shouldn't look in on her like that." A ruff voice said.

"I wanted to see if she was awake." A smaller voice said.

"You could of gotten hurt."

Pearl flew around the kitchen in a hurry, pulling open drawers and cabinets. She got more and more annoyed as she looked around.

"But you said she was harmless."

"She is harmless only when she is knocked out like she was. For how heavily guarded she was when we got there I doubt she is the same as before."

_Do these people not know what a knife is?! _Pearl thought as heavy foot falls followed by softer ones stop a few steps down the hall. Pearl looked around franticly before spotting a window. She quickly and silently moved over to and climbed up onto the counter. As she started unlocking the window the voices drifted to her ears once more.

"I know but I-"

"Did you not lock this?" The rough voice said suddenly.

"Um...oh. Is this bad?"

"Yes!" The rough voice yelled as a door banged open. "Shit!"

Before the ones in the hallway could move Pearl had gotten the window open and had set off an alarm. She cursed to herself as she threw herself through the opening head first. She rolled when she hit the ground. She sprang to her feet as several voices started shouting in the house. Pearl was about to start running when something big slammed into her. Pearl hit the ground with a grunt that turned into a whimper as big hands held her down.

"No!" Pearl screamed as she tried to get the person on her off with no luck "Let go! Get off me! GET OFF!"

Pearl closed her eyes tight as she fought. When she opened them again she wasn't outside but on a cold lab floor.

_Pearls eyes stung from the bright lights as several figures grabbed her. She screamed and cried as she was dragged to the center of the room and forced down onto a table. She tried her hardest to move but the hands on her body held her still. She was yelling and begging them to stop, to let her go. No one listened to her and she felt her voice moving to deaf ears._

_"Shut her up" A voice said in the distance. "I can't concentrate with all her blubbering."_

_Pearl just cried harder as a figure came up and gaged her mouth. Several people came up and surrounded the table. One grabbed her head to hold it still as another held up a needle. Pearl watched in horror as the needle came down while fingers pressed against the crook of her elbow. All she could do was close her eyes while rivers flowed down her cheeks. She screamed as she felt the needle press into her skin, turning everything black._

**0**

Pearl opened her eyes with a gasp on her lips. Her chest was heaving in air like she couldn't breath. Her arms were wrapped around her legs so tight that she couldn't feel them anymore. Her fingers were digging into her arms so hard that it took her a few moments to see that she was bleeding. Her eyes tried to focus but they couldn't. The wood floor at her feet kept changing to cold tile and back. She doesn't know how long she was like that before the flashes of change slowed down till there was just the wood floor beneath her and the ceiling fan above her again.

_Just a flash_, Pearl thought as she put her head on her knees. _Its not real. Its not real. Its not real..._

"Looks like my little canary still hasn't learned to fly." A rough voice said. "I haven't seen you freak out like that since we both failed that hidden taser test, which was _completely _unfair by the way."

A shiver went up Pearl's spine as she slowly lifted her head. On the other side of the room, sitting on the floor with a magazine in her hands, sat a giant woman. Her tan skin was stripped with strips of white while her white hair was pulled back into a wild ponytail, random strands poking out of place. Her amber eyes watched Pearl closely as her ripped body hugged her curves and made her cloths tight. Pearl stared at her in silence as she cracked a small smile.

"What's wrong songbird?" The giant said "Loose your ability to sing?"

Pearl didn't know she could move until she untangled herself and practically ran across the room. The giant in response to her sudden movement was to drop her magazine and get on one knee. Her hands were fists at her sides as Pearl stopped in front of her, ready to restrain the slender girl if she lost her mind again.

"How..." Pearl said barely above a whisper "Only one person has ever called me there little canary..."

"How could I forget my best friend?" The giant said with a smirk "Now my feelings are hurt."

Pearls chest felt tight as stared at the woman in front of her. Pearl's voice was shaky and soft as she spoke "J-Jasper?"

The giant smiled at her with a big toothy grin but Pearl wasn't sure if she was really real. Pearl slowly reached out to her. She knew there was only one thing she could do that would make the figure in front of her real and not an illusion. The one thing Pearl knew about her that no one else did. Pearl's fingers curled and flicked the giant in the nose. The giant in response flinched back, her left eye twitching. Pearl couldn't help but laugh at her annoyed face.

"It is you!" Pearl said as Jasper stood up. "Your real!"

"Your lucky your still my best friend." Jasper said placing her hands on her hips "Last time one of the others did that I broke there arm. Wait-what do you mean I'm real?"

Pearl just looked up at her smiling. Pearl was so happy that her best friend was in front of her once again. For a moment she felt like they were kids again back in the laboratory, learning that they both passed a hard test they thought they were going to fail. Her mood didn't last as Jasper opened her arms to give her a hug. It wasn't reciprocated well. Pearl's smiling face turned to a horrid one at her gesture.

"No!" Pearl said taking a few steps back "Don't touch me!"

Jasper put her hands up in surrender as Pearl wrapped her arms around her frame. Pearl held herself tight as Jasper spoke to her.

"Ok ok ok." Jasper said softly as Pearl held herself together with shear will power. "I wont touch you ok?"

Pearl nodded but didn't say anything. As much as she wanted to hug Jasper she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every time a hand outstretched to her she felt the pain of there skin on hers. Skin to skin contact burned like acid. Gentle brushes felt like fire. Hugs suffocated her. She didn't want anyone touching her body. She felt like the walls around herself get thicker as she stood rooted in place. No one could come into her world. They weren't welcome.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jasper asked softly after a minute.

Pearl shook her head as she picked up on the hurt tone in the giants voice. "N-No. You can stay."

Pearl turned her head and looked at the door. Jasper watched her and shook her head "You can't leave the room. Your meltdown has earned you a three day lock down."

Pearl glanced at Jasper as she walked over to the wall next to the door and turned around. She slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Where do you want me to sit?" Jasper asked.

Pearl looked at her and took her in. She was still standing against the wall. She hadn't moved a muscle, which Pearl was grateful for. She looked at her friend for a bit before pointing to the other side of the door. Jasper nodded in agreement and Pearl didn't take her eyes off her until Jasper was settled into the floor. They sat in silence for a while until Pearl spoke up.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

Pearl glanced at Jasper as she watched a mix of emotions cross her face before she spoke. "We were called to headquarters to look for new members of our team since were a few people short. When we got there we heard the four Ghosts of the Sword were for hire. Of course our boss jumped right at the opportunity to snatch them up. _But_ of course we got lost on our way to the auction room and that's when we got stuck watching your showcase." Jasper smirked as she glanced at Pearl for a moment "At first I didn't know it was you until you made a disgusted face about the blood on your hand."

Pearl rolled her eyes as Jasper chucked at her expression.

"Going back into that building was the hardest thing." Jasper said as her voice got darker "It took everything I had to not turn and run as fast as I could away from that place. It took even more for me to not slip back to that time in my head." She paused for a few second before continuing "They had your test rigged to fail. They wanted to eliminate you... My boss was the only one who made a bet on you for your life and contract. Afterwards was a blur. Most of us lost our cool when she had to argue her case to take you with us and not leave you for the vultures... We ended up back here with several warnings, bullet holes, and you."

Pearl was silent.

"I still have nightmares about that day... The day you guys were taken away... A part of us died when you never came back." Jasper said softly looking at Pearl before looking out the far window.

Pearl wasn't sure how long they had sat on the floor watching the sun set through the window. There silence wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't welcomed either. Shouldn't friends chat up a storm after not seeing each other for ten years? She didn't understand though. Why was she here alone with Jasper? Why was she the only one they brought back? What happened after she blacked out?

When the sun had nestled itself behind the trees Pearl finally placed her head on her knees finding the courage to ask the questions swirling in her head, making her pissed.

"Why did you save me?" Pearl asked as her voice got louder and louder with sudden anger that boiled up in her chest. "Why didn't you just let me die? I almost got what I wanted... Why did you take that from me!? I hat the way my life is. I hate being the monster chained to the floor and only let out to slaughter those who are deemed beneath me. This was my only way out and you ruined it!"

It was a few long moments before Jasper moved. She stood up abruptly causing Pearl to jump. She peaked out from her hair to see Jasper staring at her hand on the doorknob, her knuckles white. Jasper glanced at Pearl with fire in her eyes before she yanked the door open and slamming it hard behind her. The sound of the lock sliding into place sent tears down Pearl's face.

Ever since she was taken in by the D.A Pearl had wanted to die. She wanted to die fore every test she was put through and every beating to her body. The only thing that she had was Jasper and the others around her, encouraging her to keep going. To keep Breathing. To keep fighting. With them she found a reason to push on and not give in. A reason to want to open her eyes to face the new horrors of the day. When they were separated her last line to live was to keep her team alive and the promise she thought would never come true. Slowly her need to never open her eyes again slowly creeped back into her mind causing her to become reckless with her work. But now... She wasn't so sure. Her wish came true but why wasn't she happy?

**0**

Pearl didn't notice that three days had passed until there was a knock on the locked door. Pearl was perched on the windowsill when a voice talked to her from the other side of the door.

"Pearl?" A gentle voice said "I'm coming in so please stand away from the door dear."

Pearl rolled her eyes but kept them on the clouds outside as the lock on the door slide out of place. They knew she hadn't really moved from this spot. The door cracked open and Pearl turned her head ever so slightly to see who was coming to bother her. No one had come into the room other then to drop the trays of untouched food right at its entrance. No one had come to talk to her since Jasper had left and she preferred this. She wanted to be alone and isolated. It made her feel safe in her bubble of silent self torment.

In the doorway stood a tall slender figure. Her strawberry pink hair was a mess of curls on her head while a gentle smile laid across her lips. Wearing nothing but a flowing pink dress the figure looked like a goddess with a secret in her eyes. The figure looked down at the many trays of untouched food before taking a delicate step into the room. Pearl watched her carefully as she came to the center of the room and no closer. Pearl could also see Jasper's shoulder in the doorway, her big frame leaning on the wall listening but refusing to look into Pearl's small prison.

"Are you ready to come out and join us?" The lady in pink said gently to Pearl who said nothing in return. "This room can be real stuffy."

Pearl remained silent as her eyes went back to the figure in front of her. The lady smiled gently at Pearl's worried look. It was almost like she knew what Pearl was thinking. She offered Pearl her hand and when her spine stiffened in response she nodded.

"You are not trusting of strangers and that is understandible. You have been through a lot Pearl but trust me when I say this. I am not like my partners in the D.A. You will not be beaten or tested on hear. Nor will you be hurt or forced to feel pain." She paused before continuing "There are rules you need to follow while you are here but don't let that discourage you. I want you to enjoy your time with us and." her voice dropped to a whisper "You should really eat something. I don't think Jasper will stay quiet about your hunger strike much longer."

"You can call me Pink by the way." She said with a gentle smile as she turned and walked back to the door "I may be your boss but I want you to not be afraid to approach me if you ever need something." She paused at the door to look back at Pearl before walking off. "Feel free to join us when your ready and will get you set up in a more comfortable room."

Pearl looked after her in silence. She was so warm and inviting. Her words planted seeds of doubt into Pearl's mind about everything in her world. Follow orders or be beaten. Listen or get reprimanded. Do your job correctly or face punishment. Fail and get reprogramed. Try to run and a gun barrel will be the last thing in this world you would see. These rules were burned into her mind. Burned into her very core. How could she trust this ladies words? She is with the D.A. There's no way she could believe that kindness was what she was offered and disserved.

Pearl looked at the doorway for a long time before leaving her perch. She slowly walked to the door and paused when she saw Jasper still standing there. Pearl folded her arms around her form as Jasper looked down at her then away. Jasper stopped leaning on the wall and looked down at Pearl again before shoving her hands into her pockets. The giant jerked her head for Pearl to follow as she turned and walked off. Pearl hesitated for a few moments before following her. She lead her to the kitchen and told her to sit down at the island counter. As Pearl took her perch a yogurt and spoon slid to a stop in front of her. She looked at the yogurt and then up at Jasper.

"Eat." Jasper said crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. "Just cuz its been years doesn't mean I forgot about your eating habits."

Pearl stared at the yogurt for a long time before slowly grabbing it. She silently cursed Jasper in her head for remembering her ability to not want to eat. Even when they were little the others had to practically force feed her so the testers couldn't do it. She hated food with a passion. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she ate something. She thinks it was when she was on the boat with the others. Maby. How long ago was that? Three, Four days? Pearl had no concept of how much time has passed since waking up here.

As she ate they sat in that uncomfortable silence again. Pearl looked everywhere but at Jasper. The kitchen was a pretty white color with matching marble counters. It looked like a picture out of a magazine or a kitchen you would find in a big fancy house up on the hill. Pearl could only stomach a few spoon fulls before setting to idly stir the remains with her spoon. She watched the goop in the cup in her hand before speaking.

"My cloths." She said refusing to look up. "Who-"

"I did." Jasper said cutting her off then clearing her throat "I-I didn't want anyone else to change you out of your fried cloths. I figured me changing you would be better then one of the others if you didn't remember them."

Pearl could only nod as her face turned a little red. She wasn't _absolutely_ disgusted that Jasper had changed her cloths, just very uncomfortable. She did appreciate her line of thought though. She would mine if some random stranger had dressed her. She smiled to herself a bit as she remembered that this was just the giants way of showing she cared. Through all the tests Jasper had been very protective of her and Blue. She did the best she could to help them with the physical tests and beatings where Pearl and Blue helped her with the more delicate and dainty challenges. The three of them balanced out very well before...

"You never answered my question from before." Pearl said looking up at Jasper finally "Why did you save me? You could of gotten in a lot of trouble for interfering like that."

"We _did_ get in trouble. A lot of it." Jasper looked out the window as her emotions flashed across her face. She was always bad at hiding them. When they were kids Jasper showed how she felt more then spoke it and by her actions now it seemed that hadn't changed. Jasper fingers were drumming on her arm as she tried to find the right words. Pearl watched as she opened her mouth and closed it again a few times before finding her voice again. "You were being set up to be deactivated."

A cold shiver shot down Pearl's spine once again as she was reminded of her almost quick end to her life. They sat in silence once more till Jasper looked at Pearl's yogurt cup. "Finish it."

"I'm not hungry." Pearl said pushing the yogurt away.

Before Jasper could say anything a laugh echoed into the kitchen. Pearl looked at Jasper funny as a look of shock hit her face. Before Pearl could ask her what was wrong a pair of arms wrapped around Pearl's waist. Panic sunk in as she was pulled off the stool. Pearl immediately grabbed on of the hands from around her waist. She twisted there wrist, locking there arm, before leaning into them and throwing them across the room. Pearl pressed herself up against the island as the person she threw flew across the kitchen. They hit the table and slid across it, nocking everything off and onto the floor in a loud clutter of broken cups and things. The person laid sprawled out on the table with there head hanging off the side. It was a few silent moments before the figure laughed again with a smile mirroring Jasper's.

"Aww man Pearly girl! You got an arm now!" The figure laughed.

Pearl was unconsciously gripping the fabric of her top tight enough to turn her knuckles even whiter then her ivory colored skin. Her free hand held the counter for support as her heart pounded in her ears. She took a few shaky breaths before remembering how to blink. She looked to Jasper then back to the person on the table as she spoke.

"What? Do I not get a hi?" the person crossed her arms but still made no move to get off the table "Think I disserve it since you just threw me over here."

"I told you not to do that Ame." Jasper said coming around to stand next to Pearl but not too close.

Pearl blinked as the girls nickname clicked in her head. "Amethyst?"

The girl on the table grinned wider before sitting up and twisting around to look at Pearl. "Finally." She laughed "Welcome back P."

Pearl just stared at her as Jasper and Amethyst exchanged words. Amethyst didn't look like she had changed much. She was still on the short side but had fill out rather nicely. Her hair was almost to the floor and purple compared to her younger self where her blond hair was a striking color against her tan skin. She still held the dopy smile and playful nature as she did back then. It was almost like the only thing that had changed was her body.

"Hey where's your shadow?" Amethyst's question popped Pearl's thought bubble.

"What?"

"You know." Amethyst said at Pearl's confused expression "The girl that was always glued to your side-"

"Ame." Jasper said cutting her off. Pearl looked to Jasper to see her frowning deeply at the short girl on the table. She turned to Pearl before going over to the table. "Clean this up, I'll be back in a bit."

Jasper grabbed Amethyst and threw her over her shoulder. The shorter girl laughed as she was carried out of the room before shouting back at Pearl "Broom and dust pan are under the sink!"

It took Pearl a bit to clean but it gave her time to think. Where was she? She still didn't know. She wanted to be with her team again. She wanted to make sure they were all ok. She was never away from them this long before and it made Pearl uneasy. She felt secure with the three slender girls by her side. She wanted to run out of here and find them but it wasn't currently an option. She didn't know where her stuff was or how she got here. Plus her Show Case... Her Show Case was rigged. Why did they want to fail her in _that_ way? She was perfect in all her jobs and technique...well almost perfect. Was there a reason they wanted to openly show her fail to eliminate her? What was the point? There was easier ways to get rid of her then failing her. Was she supposed to be used as an example or something?

She paused as she put the broom and dustpan away when an entirely new but different thought hit her head. If Jasper and Amethyst were here does that mean the others were here as well? It had been so long... _Did they all survive to make it out here? _Pearl thought_. I mean, Jasper and Amethyst were no rocket scientists but managed to make it through without me and the others._

Pearl shook her head and stood upright when she herd a faint cry and a splash of water. Pearl looked out the window to see a boy sitting on the ground, three buckets tipped over around him. Pearl turned and walked to the back door as she herd Jasper and Amethyst talking in another room. Pearl paused at the back door for a moment before opening it slowly. She slipped outside and shut the door behind her as she got a good look at the boy.

She recognized him as the boy who peaked in on her when she first woke up here. His curly hair was hard to miss. He was soaked as he got to his feet. She watched as he brushed dirt from his pants before gathering the buckets up again. Two were tied to a broken broom handle while one was free. He set about filling the buckets with the hose again as Pearl slowly walked over to him. When he looked up and saw Pearl looking at him he smiled up at her.

"Hi. I'm Steven." He said.

Pearl said nothing as she looked at him. Steven turned the hose off and was trying to pick up all three buckets when Pearl moved. She silently walked around to the other side of Steven and watched him struggle for a bit. Steven saw her looking at the stick after a minute in his hand and he offered it to her. Pearl looked at him funny as he smiled up at her. When Pearl was sure he wasn't going to hurt her she gently took the stick from his hand and knelt down. She placed the broken broom across her shoulder blades before standing up. She looked down at Steven to see the stars in his eyes.

"Wow you are really strong!" He said jumping up and down a bit. Pearl took a step back as he twirled in a circle. "I bet your just as strong as the others!"

Steven picked up the bucket at his feet and asked Pearl to follow him as he walked by her. She followed him as they walked around the building. The building she saw was a house, and a big one at that. It was at least 4 floors. The yard around this house was huge and she could hear the ocean somewhere in the distance. She could smell the ocean on the breeze as it rustled through the trees. The trees around the yard were thick and close together. It was a good thing if they were ever attacked they would have to come up through the main entrance. The area was secluded so if a fire fight broke out it would be hard to detected. The house sitting in the middle of the yard was a good vantage point too. No one could sneak up without being seen. You could definitely hold your own in this place with no problem.

Pearl didn't realize where they were going till she almost bumped into Steven, who had stopped walking.

"Thanks Pearl." He said smiling up at Pearl again as she knelt down and put the buckets down. Steven gestured to an over turned milkcrate at the front of the large jeep in front of them as he walked into the huge garage a few yards away. "You can sit there if you don't wanna go back inside."

Pearl wrapped her arms around herself before looking up at the house. It was a bright green color with many windows. Pearl looked at each window carefully as Steven walked back outside and over to her. She watched a curtain flutter closed before she looked down at the star eyed child at her feet.

Steven had several sponges and a bottle of soap in his arms. "Its ok to sit. The seat wont bite."

Pearl watched him go over to the buckets before she went and sat on the over turned milkcrate. She silently watched him put the soap in the bucket with the sponge as he mixed up the soapy water. Steven chattered as he worked but Pearl wasn't playing much attention to him. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was worried about Blue and Lapis and Sapphire. Were they ok? Were they getting punished because of her being taken here instead of being terminated? She hoped they were ok...

Arms around her made Pearl freeze up.

"Its ok Pearl." Steven said as he put his head on her shoulder. "Its ok to cry if you need."

Pearl felt herself forgetting how to breath. Her fingers going numb.

"I don't know what you all went through when you were my age but its ok." Steven said "The others say you all had a really rough time growing up but they are happy you are back. They missed you a lot. No matter what you think of us and being here just know that were all happy your here."

Pearl felt her chest get tight in fear. Her body drained of color as her limbs started to feel cold.

"Your safe with us."

Pearl choked on the air as she gaped out a breath. "D-Don't touch me."

Steven let her go and took a step back. Pearl was shaking as she wrapped her arms around her chest tight. Flashes of the past danced in her eyes as she tried hard not lash out at Steven.

_It's not his fault, _Pearl thought as she curled herself up tight. _He didn't mean it. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him._

After Pearl's shaking had stopped Steven went back to washing the jeep. When Pearl's mind calmed down enough she watched Steven in silence. She couldn't help but scrunch her nose up at his work. It was sloppy. There was streaks of mud where he cleaned and it was so spotty it made her internally cringe. After a while Pearl couldn't just sit by and watch him anymore. Pearl stood and grabbed a sponge from one of the buckets and started cleaning with Steven. They worked in silence as Pearl showed him how to clean the mud off properly. After a while Pearl was kneeling on the hood of the Jeep while Steven was on the roof, staying close enough to grab him if he fell, as two people could soon be heard shouting. Pearl was about to look at the house when Steven called her attention.

"Hey Pearl." He said "Could you help me move the bucket to the back?"

"Oh, Sure." Pearl answered.

As Steven moved so Pearl could move up next to him someone shouted there names. Steven jumped so bad that he lost his footing. Pearl watched him go over the side of the jeep as she moved. She pushed off the hood and grabbed the roof rack as she reached over and grabbed Steven by the ankle on impulse. He hung upside-down as Pearl grunted a bit. He was heavier then she thought he would be.

"That was amazing!" Steven said looking up at Pearl who just flinched. She didn't mean to let go but when she realized she was touching him she reacted on instinct. She flinched back like she had been hit. When she scrambled back she lost her grip on the wet roof and fell off the other side. Before she could hit her head on the ground she placed her hands above herself and flipped herself onto her feet before doing another one to put some space between her and the jeep. After a moment Pearl ran around the jeep to see if Steven was ok. Jasper appeared between her and the other two as Amethyst was helping Steven off the ground.

"Hi guys!" Steven said with a smile.

"Your moms looking for you." Amethyst said not looking at Pearl.

Steven nodded and jumped up into Amethyst's waiting arms with a smile. Amethyst put him on her shoulders and started running back towards the house and Steven laughed. Pearl watched them go before turning her eyes to Jasper. Her face was unreadable as she looked at at the slender girl.

"Don't disappear like that." Jasper said crossing her arms and bumping the tire with her foot.

"I'm sorry." Pearl said softly as she folded her hands behind her back. It was an unconscious gestor for when they were going to get punished when they were little. Jasper saw that Pearl didn't realize what she was doing causing her to soften her voice.

"C'mon." Jasper said "The boss wants to see you."

Pearl nodded and followed Jasper as she turned and walked off. She lead Pearl back into the house and through a door under the stairs. The door lead to a basement that was bigger then the house. It was like walking into a full armory and gym combined. Jasper lead Pearl along the wall before coming to a big oak wood door. She knocked twice before turning to Pearl.

"Wait here, she will tell you when to come in." Jasper said.

Pearl nodded but when Jasper went to walk away Pearl's hand shot out to grab her but hesitated a few inches from Jasper's arm. The giant saw the gestor and paused to look down at her. "Want me to wait with you?"

Pearl glanced up at her and nodded silently. Jasper took her spot against the wall and put her hands in her pockets. Pearl was happy for the space between them but was more happy that Jasper stayed. That she was here. That she was real and that she wasn't dreaming. It made Pearl happy to see her best friend, even though she didn't want anyone to touch her. It look all her will power to not hit Steven earlier. She was sure he didn't know about not touching her. He came off as a sweet kid and Pearl didn't want to hurt him by accident. She wondered how much of that was seen outside, if at all. She silently hoped she wasn't brought down here to get yelled at for it.

After a few minutes the oak door cracked open and Pearl was called inside. She looked to the door then back to Jasper. She seemed to read the look on Pearl's face and waved her to the door. "Don't worry, I'll be right here."

Pearl nodded and silently entered the doorway. As she shut it behind her she saw the Lady in pink sitting at a big desk. She smiled at Pearl and gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs. Pearl looked around the room but made no move to come any closer. As if Pink could read her mind she smiled gently at her "If we wanted to hurt you do you think we wouldn't of done it already?"

Pearl frowned at her question but decided she did have a valid point. If she has learned anything while being under the D.A it's that if they want you beaten they would do it right away while the fear was still fresh in your mind. Pearl silently walked across the room and sat in the chair opposite Pink. The office was as warm and welcoming as Pink herself. Pearl found herself relaxing ever so slightly at its warm embrace.

"How are you feeling Pearl?" Pink asked. "Are you feeling better then when you first woke up here? Its a lot to take in yes, but I strive to provide the best for my team."

Pearl just looked at her a bit confused at her question. Why would she care about her feelings? Her feeling were invalid. She was supposed to feel nothing in her line of slavery. Emotions weighed you down and clouded your judgment. There was no room for them.

"Well Pearl, I've seen your history and I'm quiet impressed." Pink said closing an envelope on her desk before continuing "But also quite concerned."

Pink leaned back in her chair before continuing. "My team has free range to do as they please here, and now so do you since you are one of us. There are rules I have in place. Simple ones that keep us safe and the jobs flowing in."

She paused to take in Pearl's reaction and got nothing but a blank stare in return. It concerned her but she knew that it was programed into her very core to be silent and neutral.

"Rule one: No one leaves the property without a tracker on them." Pink spoke as she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a small bracelet. She held it up before offering it to Pearl. "Since you had a melt down your first day you have to wear it while on the property too. Just until I can trust you enough to let you take it off while here."

"It goes on your ankle." Pink said as Pearl silently took the tracker. The sniper nodded and hooked it to her ankle as Pink continued. "The second rule is that you don't go anywhere without someone with you. This excludes your room and the bathroom of course. Third rule is that no one is to carry a weapon of any kind while here. The only time a weapon is to be handled is when you all are training down here and while on missions. There must be at least one person and witness to know when you use a weapon of any kind. And now the forth rule."

Pink stood and slowly walked around to the front of the desk. She came and kneeled in front of Pearl who leaned back in her chair. It made her uncomfortable with Pink being so close. Pink leaned away a bit as Pearl took a few forced breaths.

"Trust." Pink said "I want you to be able to trust us. I know it will take time and patience. But trust me when I say this, I will not treat you like another weapon. You are a living breathing person and I want to show you that you can live a life with happiness and joy in your heart. Yes there will be times that you will have to use your skills on our jobs like your used to doing already but know that this home, this place, is a safe place. I want it to become _your_ safe place."

Pink stood as her words sunk into Pearl's head. "I know what they put you threw, what they have done. You have suffered more then anyone else I have known. You disserve to have a chance at life."

"So I'm free?" Pearl whispered before Pink could speak again.

"To a degree, but yes. You are free as long as you follow the rules. Sound fair?" Pink asked crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

"What about my team?" Pearl asked looking up to her.

"I asked them to stay away until you were comfortable enough to be around them. I didn't want to overwhelm you with everyone all at once. Jasper was the only one who asked, well more so demanded, to be the only one by your side till you woke up. I hadn't realized how protective of you she was going to be. Honestly I never realized how much she likes-"

"My Ghosts." Pearl said cutting her off "My team of three. Where are they?"

Pink's smile faded and it caused Pearl to get to her feet. The look of Pink's face was all Pearl needed. They weren't here. She was to be terminated and the last time with them they were all crying. They probably thought she was dead. They thought she was gone... She was alone.

Pearl didn't realize she was crying or that she left the office until she heard Jasper's voice mixing with another two. Pearl found herself standing at the bottom of the stairs leading down here. She stopped right before the turn to go up the stairs to listen to Jasper's conversation. She just wanted to walk around the corner and fall into Jasper's arms but she was afraid to move incase this world would disappear like it had before.

"I get that we need to be cautious around her but I don't want to be a ghost in my own damn house." A voice said. "Its been five days. Can't we see her already?"

"Its not that simple." A gentler voice said. "We need to be mindful of our actions."

"You gotta remember that we don't know what she has been through." Jasper said "We don't know why she freaked out when you tackled her outside. We don't know what will set her off again. Theirs something... wrong with her."

Pearl wrapped her arms around herself at Jasper's words. They stung her deep as Jasper spoke to the people with her. "We need to make sure we can keep ourselves safe while we figure out how to help her. You remember how long it took us to get to where we are now."

"Yea I know. Its just frustrating. Look Jasper, I know what your doing and I get why your doing it. I just wish there was more we could do to help."

"Patience Bismuth." The gentle voice said again "Pearl will come around to us in time."

"Yea yea I know." A laugh came from around the corner "No need to remind me Fusion. Now how bout we go find Amethyst and finish fixing up the cars?"

A hymn came to Pearl's ears as two sets of foot falls ascended the stairs. Pearl stayed frozen in place as Jasper turned the corner and jumped. She wasn't expecting Pearl to be standing right there. She wasn't expecting to see her not able to lift her head to meet her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked. Pearl could hear the worry in her voice but couldn't bring her eyes up to look at the giant in front of her.

"Everyone was ripped away from me... My team... My Ghosts..." Pearl whispered. "I...I-I'm alone again."

She herd Jasper growl and saw her hands ball up into fists but she couldn't react. She couldn't do anything but cry. Jasper was trying to get her to look up but she couldn't. Her body was frozen in place and refused to listen to her. No matter what Jasper said Pearl could do nothing. Pearl felt so broken. So alone. This darkness in her head... This feeling in her body... The pain in her chest. This was the same feeling she had the day she was taken from them all. In this moment she felt powerless. She felt like her eight year old self again. Lost at sea and slowly being pulled under by the waves. She felt hollow as Jasper's hand suddenly appeared in her line of vision. She gave no reaction as Jasper's fingers slowly tilted her face up. She saw the fear in her best friends eyes as the tears falling down her face came into view. Jasper's face went through pained expressions before she let go of Pearl's face and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Your not alone." Jasper said as she put her face into Pearl's hair. "Never again."

Pearl didn't flinch away at Jasper's touch. She didn't panic from her skin touching her own. All she could do was cry harder. Jasper's warm body circled her own and gave Pearl a feeling that she had never felt before. She felt secure. Like nothing could hurt her. Pearl unconsciously wrapper her arms around Jasper in return, burring her face into the giants shoulder. She felt so lost but safe. She felt trapped but unchained from the shackles that held her in place all her life. She felt sad and happy. In this moment she felt... Free


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been a very difficult transition for Pearl. She had been here a whole month and felt like she made very little progress in the way of being her own person. She had been given her choice of room for herself. The top two floors of the house were full of bedrooms, 8 to a floor. She had picked the furthest room on the top floor away from every body. She chose the room right across the hall from the roof access ladder, Her bosses room being right at the top of the stairs. Her first two weeks though she had to share a room with someone as to make sure she didn't do anything dumb at night. She ended up rooming with Jasper.

Most of her time was spent with Jasper as her escort around the property. When she wasn't with her she was with Amethyst and occasionally joined by Steven. She was eased into the choir list and routines of the house. It was easy to do her duties while here, following orders like a trained dog. She did everything perfectly down to a T. She had two mental break downs and had been forbidden in the kitchen when someone was cooking and chose to eat in her room. She would do that alone but Jasper made it a habit to join her, since she had to make sure Pearl was eating.

Over time they had gotten Pearl to open up enough to get to know what kind of cloths she would like to wear that weren't job related. It was hard at first but they had gotten her cloths to lounge around in that they felt were comfortable enough and loose enough for her to breath in. Today in particular Jasper was waiting out in the hallway for Pearl to finish changing cloths. She was taking her down to there private beach so she could finally be introduced to the others.

Jasper had also taken to being with Pearl through all of this. This in itself was a miracle. Pearl had been so shocked at Jasper's hug after her talk with Pink that she locked herself in one of there four bathrooms for three days before someone was able to pick the lock to let Jasper in. They both had worked hard on Pearl's inability to let someone touch her that now Jasper was able to stand next to her and gently touch the back of her hand. Pearl still tended to cringe and recoil like a beaten dog but she worked hard to not move on reflex and hit Jasper in the jaw. She had done it quite a few times already, one time knocking her out, but Jasper was understanding. She had gotten frustrated at first but learned to read Pearl's body language and adjust to her best friends needs.

With everything going on Pearl had little time to think about what happened. The times she did think about it she cried. She didn't understand why her showcase was rigged or why they made her watch her team break down before being taken away from them. She didn't understand why she was brought here instead of dying on the floor at the D.A headquarters. The most frustrating thing to her, though all of this, was that Pink Diamond was mute about the whole subject. She would change the topic or not speak about it at all when Pearl would ask her. Jasper was the same way and it made Pearl mad. She felt like she deserved to know why things happened the way they happened.

"Ready?" Jasper asked through the crack in the door.

"Yea." Pearl said brushing her bangs out of her face. She looked herself over one last time before going to the door. She was in a loose flowing white dress that exposed the top of her chest and shoulders with black knee length leggings and no shoes. When she stepped out into the hall Jasper raised her eyebrow. Pearl felt her face turn a bit red as Jasper smiled at her.

"See, told you you'd look good in it." Jasper said.

Pearl rolled her eyes as she followed Jasper down the hallway. Jasper herself was in cargo shorts and an orange tank top with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her ripped body practically shined in the sunlight when they made it outside. They walked around the back of the house and followed a small trail that would itself through the thick trees. As they walked Pearl took in her surroundings out of habit. She noted the way the wind blew through the trees and how the trees sat close together. She noticed the way the sun danced through the leaves above there heads and the sound of seagulls high in the sky. She memorized the smell of the salt in the air and the sound of the ocean crashing into the sand.

"Nothing is gonna pop out of the woods at you." Jasper said cutting through Pearl's unintentional scrutinizing face. Pearl looked up at Jasper who smiled down at her teasingly "Not like my little canary couldn't handle herself anyway."

Pearl couldn't help but smile as Jasper absentmindedly rubbed her jaw. When they reached the break in the tree line Pearl slowed to a slow walk. On the beach sat several figures. Some were tall where others were big. Some splashed in the water where some sat in the sand. Some laughed while others ran around. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment when they all stopped one by one when Jasper and Pearl got close to the group. A small figure waved at them as Pearl stopped moving. She absentmindedly waved back at Steven.

"Pearl." Pearl looked up to Jasper who was looking at her with a worried expression. "You ok?"

Pearl nodded slightly before sitting in the sand where she was. As the group slowly came over to them Jasper sat right beside Pearl. When the group got within a few feet of Pearl she made a face and leaned back. From the corner of her eye she saw Jasper shake her head and gestor for them to move back a bit. Pearl felt grateful for Jasper doing that. She was learning very fast from Pearl's body language. After the group settle into the sand Pink spoke up.

"Its good to see you outside Pearl." She said warmly "How are you feeling?"

Pearl shrugged her shoulders and looked at her hands in her lap. She wasn't really used to being asked about her feelings let alone talking about them. It made her feel weird. She could feel all there eyes on her and it made her feel funny in a bad way. She didn't like this attention. Every fiber in her body was telling her to run and hide. To get to high ground and find a way to escape. Every part of her wanted to flea but her brain fought her body, telling herself that it was ok. That she was safe...Safeish?

"Pearl." Jasper said making Pearl come out of her thoughts to look at her. "Do you remember any of them?"

Pearl looked back at her hands. It took her a few moments before she raised her eyes to see the person sitting closest to her on the left. They were built like Jasper but with dark chocolate skin. There hair was twisted into dreadlocks of every color of the rainbow and dark brown eyes watched hers intensely. They were lounging back in the sand with a cocky smile on there face. There smile made it click in Pearl's head.

"Bismuth." Pearl said and the giant sitting there smile getting bigger on her there.

"Bout time songbird." Bismuth said with a big smile "Looks like you still haven't learned to eat. Still skin and bone."

Pearl smiled slightly before turning her gaze to the next person. There skin was the color of milk chocolate. They sat Indian stile with there arms crossed over there chest. There silent stair and reflective shades on there face made it click in Pearl's head. There was only one other person aside from Sapphire who didn't like showing her eyes. "Garnet."

The figures mouth twitched up into a smile. Her hand turned into a thumbs up and a small hymn escaped her lips. This pattern went on as she named the las two people in the group. She had no problem identifying Rose by her long curly hair no matter how bright a pink she dyed it and she had already met Amethyst her first week here. After she named them all Pearl frowned. Jasper tapped Pearl's hand to get her attention. Pearl looked to her with a raised eyebrow on her face while tiring not to recoil too harshly from the tap.

"Were missing people." Pearl said looking around the group again. "Three people to be precise."

"Your sharp there canary." Jasper said smiling. "Ruby and Peridot are out on a job right now. They should be back today some time."

"Back right now to be precise." A voice said drifting over Pearl's shoulder. She looked behind her to see two short figures heading there way. One was in a baggy green hoodie with unruly hair and glasses. Pearl knew she was Peridot because she remembers her being blind as a bat without her glasses. The other had to be Ruby. Her short afro was held back by the sweatband around her head. A sleeveless shirt and black shorts hugged her body as they both moved to sit with the others and away from Pearl.

As they got comfy Pearl looked to Jasper. "Where's Yellow?" She noticed the way Jasper casually jumped over the subject of Yellow being the third person missing while commenting about the other two who just arrived.

Jasper frowned a bit before answering. "She didn't get to come here with us."

"She was given to some upper crust in the D.A the day after you guys left." Bismuth said crossing her arms with a grunt. "We see her every once in a while but not for more then a few moments in passing."

Pearl frowned but understood. As the ocean crashed on the beach Pearl took a deep breath before wanting to ask a question that has been burning in the back of her mind for a while. When she opened her mouth to ask another voice spoke before she could.

"So Pearl." Peridot said as Pearl deflated a bit with a breath "What happened after you guys were taken away?" The group went stiff. Pearl felt frozen in place as the others eyed her wearily. Ruby and Peridot looked around a bit confused. "What did I say?"

It was an awkward silence until Pearl found the words to speak. "A lot. Where to even begin..." Pearl gestured with her hand as she spoke "Guess I could start with right after we were taken away."

_Pearl couldn't see through her tears. She was stumbling along as the guard held her arm tight in his grasp. Her arm was becoming tingly as she tried to slow her breathing down. When Pearl was finally able to wipe the tears from her eyes she saw where she was being taken. She could see the words "Termination" plastered above the double doors they were closing in on. Something snapped in Pearl in that moment. All the fear and anger inside her exploded out. She suddenly pulled back on the guard pulling her and sent her foot into the side of his knee as hard as she could. As he cried out in pain Pearl jabbed her fingers into his eyes before wrestling free of his grip. She turned and stumbled as several people come out of the termination room._

_Pearl could hear them yelling as she took off the way she had come. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, threatening to break her rib cage. As she neared the top of the staircase she could hear shouting coming from that direction as well. The lights in the hallway went dark as red warning lights started flashing. As Pearl rounded the corner she hit the ground and slid through the legs of two guards attempting to grab her. Pearl didn't slow as she made it down the hallway and around another corner. As she rounded the corner she saw a guard holding Lapis against the wall. They both looked at Pearl in surprise as she ran at them._

_When Pearl ran bye she pushed off the wall and kicked the guard in the side of his head as hard as she could. Before he had a chance to react Pearl had grabbed Lapis by the hand and was dragging her behind her. They ran through the halls, coming across Blue and Sapphire, and now found themselves in a new part of the building. They ran up and down hallways and around corners avoiding the guards the best they could. When they raced down a hallway they saw a glowing exit sign and sunlight filtering through the far doors. This is where things went wrong. They were too eager to reach the door, too needy for the freedom lying beyond, that they didn't see the looming figure standing off to the side until they stepped in there way. The girls slid to a stop and Pearl backed them up to a wall, her arms outstretched behind her. She kept the others behind her the best she could as they were surrounded and there vision of freedom vanishing in front of them._

_The four of them were shaking as the figure walked up and kneeled in front of them. When she asked Pearl for her number the small child didn't move. When she asked again with more volume Pearl flinched and showed her arm in reflex. The figure looked at it before standing and turning to someone standing out of Pearl's sight._

_"Number 7, what is her status?" The figure asked looking down at Pearl._

_"She is to be terminated." A voice answered._

_"Terminated...And the other three?"_

_"They are to be re-programed my Diamond."_

_The figure looked over the girls before crossing her arms. "Reprogram all four of them."_

_"My Diamond?"_

_The figure said nothing before turning and walking away. She made her way through the crowd of guards that come up to them before her words echoed back to the girls. _

_"I think have finally found my Ghosts."_

"All in all, after that day, we were all put in chains and turned into the Ghosts of the Sword." Pearl said dryly "We were never to be left alone and had to be escorted by no less then three people per person. Our leash was short and our freedom non existent..." Pearl paused for a moment before continuing. "The box they kept us in was so small and suffocating..."

Pearl's eyes blinked rapidly as she spoke. The images of the others flashed in her sight. They morphed between being themselves and being the guards from that day. Her face twisted in odd expressions ranging from pain to fear. Pearl's hands twitched in her lap as the flashes slowed until she was able to decipher what was real and not real. When her eyes finally focused on the others in front of her fully she was able to see the caution on there faces. Garnet and Bismuth were sitting a bit closer, Jasper leaning over slightly, as the others had moved a bit further back, unsure of what Pearl was going to do.

Pearl blinked hard before waving her hand slightly in her lap. "I'm ok."

Her words had little affect on the others for a few more minutes but as soon as Jasper took her words as truth and relaxed the others followed suit and soon took up there original spots around the sand once more.

"What was it like?" Ruby asked slowly "Being turned into the Ghosts like that?"

Pearl frowned mulling over her words a bit, trying to find the right ones, before speaking. "Its like having a hundred pound weights tied to your ankles and being thrown in the deep end of a pool with only a straw to breath through. Death forever coming for you but never being able to reach you in the deep water. We became what the head of the D.A wanted but all at our own costs." Pearl absentmindedly rubbed her arm where her number was stained into her skin.

A sudden beeping noise made Pearl jump. All eyes looked to Pink. She frowned as she fished a phone out of her pocket. She read what was on the screen for a few moments before standing, everyone else following in seconds when she snapped her fingers twice. Pink said nothing as she walked past Pearl and back up the path. The others followed close behind her, causing Pearl to flinch away and scrambled to her feet as passed by too close. Jasper motioned for Pearl to follow them as she moved away. Pearl easily caught up to Jasper as they all walked back to the house.

No one made a sound as they all glided into the house and down to the basement. They all moved passed Pink's office and to a metal door off in the back corner. After filing inside Pearl was awestruck. The room was full of electronic equipment. Monitors dominated the back wall and as Peridot went over and typed on a few key they all lit up. They were all security cameras. Some were in the hallways in the house, some in rooms Pearl hasn't been in yet. Some circled around the outside of the house while a good chunk were placed in the woods. Some pointed on the path to the beach while others went through a path Pearl hasn't been down. There were some pointed at the main drive and over half of them focused on the perimeter of the property.

Pearl stood at the back of the group while the others gathered around Peridot who was sitting at a keyboard typing away.

"What section did the alarm sound?" She asked.

"Section seven." Pink responded.

Pearl's eyes wondered over the screens at one in particular lit up. She watched as Peridot rewound the tape to the time Pink said and hit play. After watching it Pearl caught what they had been looking for. On the screen, for a split second, there was a small flash a blue behind a tree. It looked like the end of a loose flowing fabric. Pearl's eye twitched in annoyance as Peridot said she didn't see anything.

_How can they not see it? _Pearl thought.

"Peridot, replay all the tapes starting from ten minutes before the motion sensor went off." Pink said calmly.

Pearl looked over the group. Everyone was looking at the screen except Pink, who was looking at Pearl from the corner of her eye. She saw that Pearl had seen something. She gave a slight nod to Pearl before looking back at the monitors. When Peridot was ready she hit play. Pearl's eyes scanned over the screens as they ran. She started with the ones around the house and moved out from there. Her eyes jumped from screen to screen before settling on one of the perimeter cameras. Ever so slightly she caught the motion of the blue fabric far off in the corner. Her eye's jumped wildly around the monitors before she caught it on the next one.

_Someone is there_. Pearl thought as her eyes kept moving. _They want to be seen._

Pearl was able to learn the what monitors went to what location as she followed this mysterious blue fabric through the property. When the fabric reached where the sensor went off it disappeared out of sight. Pearl tried to follow it further but it seemed to just vanish. When she couldn't find it after a few more minutes it dawned on her.

_You only see a ghost when they want you to see them_, Pearl thought, _Because all they need is a distraction to get into your head._

As the others discussed what could have possibly set the motion sensors off Pearl studied the screens more. She made a mental map of the path followed. She went over it a few times in her head before finishing there route. Her eyebrows raised slightly in surprise as she realized that its path lead straight to the house. Or more importantly, straight under her window.

"I'm going to go lay down." Pearl said softly to Jasper as she turned on her heals to head to the door.

"Want me to join you?" Jasper asked as Pearl walked away.

Pearl gave no answer as she slipped out the door. As soon as she reached the stairs she was running. She knew what was happening. Her ghosts had found out where she was. They set the sensor off on purpose to bring everyone back to the house. They left a trail to cause a distraction to get in and out with no issues. Pearl knew this strategy well. This method was one of Sapphire's specialty's. Being so small she was able to get in and out of places easier then her teammates. She also made a great distraction when needed because of her height, who could be scared of a 'child'?

Pearl silently ran through the house and up to her room. When she threw open her door she almost collapsed in shock. On her pillow sat a single blue lily. Pearl shut her door before slowly walking over to it. She picked it up she saw that it only had three petals.

_Three days_, Pearl thought.

The flower was there calling card. For every petal present was the number of days there target had before they would be back. This made Pearl think. Was she being taken back or was she going to be killed? Could her team really be coming for her or... were they coming to kill her? The thought made Pearl wrap her arms around herself. Could they really bring themselves to do it? They were going to be reprogramed after there showcase so...

Pearl forced herself to look out her window. On the very edge of the property she saw a flutter of blue fabric before it disappeared into the darkness of the tree's once more.

That night Pearl didn't sleep. She sat on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest, the flower in her hand. She twirled it in her fingers back and forth as night became day. The next three days were no different and it didn't go unnoticed. Pink had tried to get Pearl to tell her what she had seen on the monitors but Pearl had said nothing as she went about her duties in the house. Jasper tried as well but was more worried about the tired look on her best friends face and the way she became more and more anxious and jumpy that she told Pearl she was staying with her in her room that night.

As Jasper camped out on Pearl's floor that night, Pearl woke up around two in the morning. When she sat up she silently stood and looked out her window. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She couldn't believe her eyes as she turned on her heals and went to her door. At the edge of the woods she caught the blue fabric disappear behind a tree once again.

Pearl silently opened her door and tiptoed as fast as she could down the hallway. She descended the stairs quickly and glided like a ghost down the halls. When she reached the final staircase she grabbed the railing and jumped over it. She hung in the air for a second before dropping down to the ground floor with no more then the lightest tap from her feet sounding in the quiet house. She avoided the stairs because they had motion sensors hooked up to them, like very window that opened and every door leading to the outside. If you didn't know how to get out of a house like this then you were out of luck.

Pearl silently glided down the hallway and to the back door. When she reached it she yanked open the curtains to see a dark yard which made her happy. Pearl twisted away and went to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon before coming back to the back door. She just _had _to get outside. She _had_ to see which Ghost was calling to her. She was afraid that if she didn't that she would disappear. She knew all the doors were censored so she would have to make her own exit. One of the many things she had learned was how to get out of a building without being noticed by any means necessary. The method she as about to use was crude at best but it worked for her before.

When she returned to the window Pearl took the spoon and dug it into the corner of the glass on the door. It took a minute but she managed to get the spoon on the other side of the glass and pop it out of the door. She silently pulled the glass from its frame and leaned it against the door. She put the spoon on the ground before placing her hands on frame where the glass use to sit. Pearl glanced over her shoulder into the dark house for a moment before pulling herself up.

As she went through the now open window and made sure not to touch the mat on the other side, know it had sensors on it. She glided across the back porch and jumped over the stairs, avoiding those sensors as well, before lightly jogging across the yard to the woods. Once she reached the tree line she saw the blue fabric disappear further down the path to the beach. This made her frown. This was too easy. She knew they wanted her to follow but the way they were doing it was sloppy.

_Somethings wrong about this_, Pearl thought. She stopped walking down the path to turn left into the woods. Ever so carefully Pearl moved through the trees as quietly as she could. She was following the sound of the ocean to the water but when a strong gust of wind hit her form she knew where she was. Way high up on a cliff face she stopped just at the tree line. She walked around a tree carefully and peered off into the distance, keeping to the shadows of the night.

Pearl was standing on a cliff edge that over looked the private beach. She had seen this the day she was reintroduced to the group and the few times her Steven and Amethyst went swimming in the waves. She knew this was a good vantage point for her well trained eyes. It didn't take long to see a slender figure standing in the water. Pearl nearly screamed out her name but stopped herself.

Lapis was looking back at the beginning of the trail. She was moving back and forth in the waist deep water showing her impatience. She was the one who had called for Pearl and was growing irritated as time passed. Pearl stood perfectly still as she watched Lapis throw her hands up, a faint cry of annoyance reaching her ears. When Lapis realized Pearl wasn't coming she turned to face the open ocean and hit the water with her hand.

Pearl frowned as several figures cam up out the water. She recognized them as the elite water team assigned to Lapis when she had to go out on missions on her own. When Lapis and one of the swimmers started arguing Pearl took a deep breath.

_I'm an idiot_, She thought as she spoke.

"If your going to pull a gun on someone." Pearl said "Don't ever hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Or its there life to take yours." A voice said softly.

Pearl turned around slowly to see a gun barrel pointed at her head. Pearl shifted her weight just enough to see Blue on the other end of the gun. She could see that Blue was barely holding it together. She was shaking and looked like it took a great deal of effort to just stand on her own two feet. Pearl moved her ankle slightly and bumped one of the sensors on the ground. She had stopped just before it when she got here and now she was happy she did. When she hit the sensor with her foot, up in the tree over Blue's head, a red light came to life. Pearl looked at the camera before looking back to Blue.

"Did they hurt you?" Pearl asked softly watching Blue's every movement and twitch.

"I-It hurts." She cried softly. "I-I can't see."

Blue let out a cry and Pearl moved. She grabbed Blue's wrist and nocked the guns aim into the air before using her other hand to grab Blue and pull her against herself. Blue let go of the gun and Pearl was able to pull it from her hand before taking a knee. Blue just started crying as she hugged Pearl tight. Pearl put the gun to the side as her other hand held Blue to her. She ran her hand through Blue's hair and she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. When Blue was calm Pearl made her sit back. Her hand glided up her face to wipe the tears falling down them as she spoke.

"What did they do to you?" Pearl asked. Blue said nothing as Pearl moved her hair from her face. Perl felt herself start to tear up a bit as she saw that Blue's eyes were nothing but clouds in her head.

"Oh Blue." Pearl choked out brushing her thumbs over Blue's eyes before pulling her into another hug. "You all keep getting hurt because of me... It's all my fault."

Pearl just rocked Blue back and forth for a bit before Blue went stiff. She pulled away from Pearl. The slender sniper frowned and followed Blue to her feet. Blue was moving her head back and forth and Pearl knew she was listening to something. Her hearing was already superhuman and now it was even better with her sense of sight missing. She watched her tilt her head to the side and twitch a bit before turning back to Pearl.

"There coming to get me, I need to go." Blue said as Pearl reached down and grabbed the gun. "_You_ need to go."

"Blue-"

"Listen Pearl." Blue said taking the gun and pulling Pearl into another hug. Her words tickled Pearl's ear as she spoke. "We know where you are and who has you. Will be back for you, I promise. Then we can run and never look back."

Blue didn't give Pearl a chance to ask what she was talking about before she pulled away. She pointed the gun up into the tree and fired once, destroying the camera watching them. Before Pearl could say anything Blue stepped up and grabbed the front of Pearl's night shirt. She pulled her teammate close and smashed her lips against hers. The kiss only lasted a second but it was enough to stun Pearl.

When Pearl was able to collect her thoughts she looked around to see Blue was gone. When she looked to the beach the water was still with not a body in sight. She was once again alone. Pearl was frozen in place before slowly making her way back towards the house. She took her time heading back as Blue's words ran through her head along with her actions.

_They took her sight. They took her fucking sight, _Pearl screamed at herself. _Its all your fault! Fucking failure! There all suffering because of you! Why can't you do anything right?!_

Pearl walked slowly across the yard. As she approached the house she could see that her curtains were open wide, Amber eyes staring out at her that seemed to glow in the dark. Pearl gave no reaction as she walked up the porch steps and pulled herself up through the window once more. She didn't care about how many sensors she set off as she put the glass back in its frame. They already knew she had slipped out the moment she triggered the sensor on the cliff side. Hell they knew before hand because Pearl didn't take her tracker off her ankle before leaving but it didn't matter at this point. She knew she as in a hole so deep that it didn't matter how far she kept digging, there was no way out. Pearl made her way upstairs and to her room slowly she could hear several voices arguing. As she walked passed her bosses room she called her name but Pearl didn't listen. She simply went to her room and closed her door, locking it behind her.

Standing there alone broke Pearl. She wrapped her arms around herself as she sank to the floor. The tears started falling down her face as she just curled herself up into a ball. She couldn't keep her sobs quiet as the flood gats open and her world spun around her. The past mashed with the present in front of her. Pearl pulled at her hair and screamed in pain as the voices in her head and her own mixed into one.

"Its all your fault!"

_"All your fault!"_

"All your fault!"

_"All your fault!"_

"Why can't you do anything right?!" Pearl yelled at herself as she hit something solid "You fucking failure!"

Pearl wasn't in control of herself as she moved around her room. She was punching and kicking the furniture to peace's. She sent her fists into walls and her foot through the closet door several times. She was unaware of how loud she was screaming, how much of a racket she was making. She wasn't able to stop herself even if she tried. She was trapped in her mind. Trapped in the past. She broke the window by sending her fist through it. She took the remains of the dresser and swung it against the bed frame so hard that it splintered apart in her hands.

"There going to die because of you! It's all your fault!" Pearl screamed at no one as Jasper and Bismuth were trying to force her door open from its broken frame. "Why can't you just die?! WHY!?"

To the others she was trashing her room. To Pearl she was fighting her demons. Every punch and kick she sent was a hit at her past. At her self. She hated herself. She hated being a monster, a killer, a Ghost of the Sword. Every punch she threw and every kick that landed did nothing but make her more upset. No matter what she did her demons wouldn't go away. Every solid hit did nothing but faze through them. Every punch made them cackle at her desperate moves. They sat there and mocked her. Taunting her with the words Pearl called herself and jabbed at her feelings deep inside. Pearl felt herself spiraling down in the dark as the tears streamed down her face.

Pearl had managed to throw her broken bed frame in front of the door while she trashed her room. When the others finally got her door open they looked on in shock. Pearl's room looked like she had fought at least a dozen guys. Holes in the walls and smashed furniture made it clear to Jasper what was happening. When she saw that Pearl had sent her fist through the window and was bleeding pretty bad she moved.

"Grab her!" Jasper said coming into the room quickly. "She's having a break down!"

She could see Pearl wasn't herself. She could see the struggle in her eyes as she was breaking down in front of her. If they didn't stop her soon Pearl was either going to bleed out or hurt someone other then herself.

It was like wresting with a shark in the water. Every time Jasper or Bismuth had a good grip on Pearl she always managed to get out of it. It was when Jasper bear hugged her from behind did things get tricky. As Bismuth stepped up to grab Pearl's flailing feet did Jasper see how her friend suddenly adjusted in her arms.

"Let go!" Jasper yelled.

As Bismuth let go of the leg she managed to catch she took a step back, just narrowly avoided having her knee kicked backwards by Pearl's foot. This moment is where things went wrong. Jasper lost her grip on Pearl from her slender friends blood that Pearl was able to duck down and sip out of her grip, bringing her elbow around and clocking her in the jaw. Jasper dropped like a sack of rocks. Before she could hit the ground Bismuth and Garnet grabbed Pearl by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. In response Pearl headbutted Garnet, breaking her glasses. Garnet cried out and her grip loosened enough for Pearl to twist her arm free. She brought it around and clocked Bismuth in the face. Pearl then brought her arm back and grabbed Garnet in a headlock after elbowing her in the face and threw her over her own body and into Bismuth. When Pearl turned to the door the others in the hallway backed up. Pearl ran out her door and everyone scattered to get out of her way.

"Pearl!"

As Pearl twisted her body around and brought up her foot, reality came crashing back to the front of her mind in that moment. At the last second she saw Steven standing in front of her. Pearl grunted with effort as she forced her top half to drop closer to the ground, sending her foot flying over Steven's head and slamming into the wall. She made a huge hole on the wall and stood there frozen. As she looked at Steven her eyes twitched. Her reality flashed before her. One moment Steven was standing there and the next it was herself at his age. The terrified look on his face mirrored her own child like fear. Pearl pulled her foot from the wall and reached out slightly towards Steven.

"S-Steven." Pearl said "I-I-I" Pearl took a few steps back as she grabbed at her hair. "Oh God." She choked out a sob and arms grabbed her from behind tightly "What is wrong with me?"

Pearl didn't fight whoever had her. She just let herself be picked up as she cried. She couldn't do anything but cry. She had no strength to do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pearl hadn't said a word since her mental breakdown in her room. She remembers Jasper patching her up but not much else. Pearl was moved to one of there high secure rooms down in the basement. She was locked behind a steel door and was monitored by sensors on the floor but they kept the camera off that sat up in the corner. Pink still wanted Pearl to have some privacy when they didn't have to check up on her.

After Pearl was taken care of and put in the new room it took Jasper a long time to explain to the others what exactly had happened. They understood to a degree that Pearl wasn't herself or in control of her flashbacks of the past but Pink wasn't wavering on her decision to keep Pearl locked up. They all knew that Pearl needed help but they weren't sure on how to help her. There methods didn't seem to work and they were at a loss.

Pearl in the mean time had stopped talking and had stopped eating all together. They thought the sensors were broken at first when they weren't picking up any movements from inside the room so when they turned the camera on to make sure, they realized that Pearl just hadn't moved from the bed. Every time Jasper, who didn't let anyone else near the room, would come in and bring Pearl food she couldn't get her best friend to move, or even look at her. She felt like she was trying to make a mountain move with words alone.

Pearl felt horrible. She was afraid to move, afraid to sleep, afraid to breath. She refused to move from her spot on the bed for she was afraid to hurt the others again. She knew that she had hurt them from the dark bruise on Jasper's cheek. She was afraid to sleep for she was worried that she would fall into another flash back or get stuck in a nightmare and lash out. Pearl feared her own body and mind. She felt trapped in her own skin. She was so numb to everything that she didn't realize that Jasper had come in until she felt the bed sink at her feet.

"Pearl." Jasper said. "We came up with a solution to help you with your... Flashbacks."

Jasper placed her hand of Pearl's leg when her friend didn't respond. When she didn't flinch away Jasper thought she was asleep until she leaned back and saw Pearl had her eyes open.

"Please say something." Jasper said giving Pearl's leg a gentle squeeze. "Let me know your ok."

Pearl didn't want to move. She just wanted to go to sleep and hope to never wake up but she know that wouldn't happen. Jasper wouldn't let her go so easy like that. After a few moments Pearl slowly sat up and leaned on Jasper's arm. She placed her head on her friends shoulder and just folded her arms in her lap.

"What do I have to do?" Pearl mumbled.

"Get dressed." Jasper said after a minute "Were going into town."

Pearl nodded and shifted off Jasper's shoulder so she could stand up. Pearl moved slowly as she twisted around. She looked to the cloths on the bed next to her then up at Jasper. The giant made no move to leave the room as she leaned on the wall but she looked at the floor out of respect. Pearl said nothing as she threw on the cloths brought to her. The familiarity of dark cloths didn't make her feel any better. If anything it made Pearl feel worse.

When she was ready she walked over and stopped right in front of Jasper. She didn't say anything as she slowly reached out to take Jasper's hand. She wanted to hold it, to feel anchored to the ground. She needed it the pressure to keep her here. Pearl's fingers were shaking so bad as her bandaged hand came into view. She felt herself go cold as the sound of a crashing window hit her ears in her own head. With a heavy sigh Pearl dropped her hand and put her forehead on Jasper's chest.

"I'm-"

"For the love of the D.A do not apologize again Pearl." Jasper said putting her head on Pearl's "You didn't mean it. Its ok."

"Is it?" Pearl mumbled before pulling away from Jasper.

Pearl looked up at Jasper to see her friends face a little red. Before she could ask Jasper told her to follow her. Pearl did without hesitation. She silently followed her up the stairs and to the garage. As they entered the garage Pearl glanced up and saw Bismuth and Garnet working on a bike with Steven. As they got close to the group Jasper asked Steven if he was ready to go.

"Yea I'll be just a sec!" Steven said before turning back to Garnet.

Pearl watched him for a moment before looking at Jasper. She pointed to the Jeep in front of them and told Pearl to get in the front seat as she walked over to the others. As Pearl moved she could hear the hushed conversation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bismuth asked as Pearl walked to the jeep door. "What if she loose her mind again?"

"She wont." Garnet said.

"How do you know?" Bismuth asked as Pearl opened the jeep door and climbed in. "What if she hurts him? There is a bigger risk if she's in town. It could get messy."

"I don't but I'm not giving up on her and neither should you." Jasper said a little too loud "She's our friend and we finally got her back. I'm not loosing her again."

Pearl slammed her door shut and there conversation ended. Pearl silently looked out the window as Jasper and Steven got into the jeep. As they rolled out of the garage and off the property Pearl stayed silent. Steven was talking but Pearl wasn't paying attention to him. She was memorizing the land. As they drove into town Pearl took everything in. The town was small and a quiet ocean side town but it was beautiful. Houses dotted the hillside and businesses lined the boardwalk. As they reached the other side of town they rolled to a stop outside a carwash place. The words 'What a Wash' was plastered on the sign and it made Pearl frown. It was big a neon and was just a bit too much for the simple look of the building.

When they got out of the jeep a man came out of the building.

"Dad!" Steven said running over to him as Jasper and Pearl casually walked up.

"Hey Stew-ball." The guy said picking Steven up and hugging him.

Pearl looked him over and wasn't too impressed. He was balding on top of is head but had long hair flowing down his back. Horrible tan lines marked his skin as he wore a white t-shirt and jeans ripped to make shorts and flipflops on his feet. It hardly seemed appropriate attire to run a carwash.

"Oh, hey Jasper." The man said looking at them.

"Sup." Jasper said stopping in front of him.

"You must be Pearl." Greg said looking around Jasper and holding his hand out. When Pearl just looked at his hand he slowly took it back before clearing his throat. "I'm Greg Universe, Steven's dad. So what brings you all here today?"

"She's the one I talked to you about over the phone." Jasper said shifting her weight to be closer to Pearl, who had stopped right behind her "Was hoping she could start today."

"Oh yea, no problem. Just take her around back and I'll be there in a second."

Jasper nodded and turned to Pearl. She could tell Pearl didn't want to move from her spot so when she gently took Pearl's hand the slender girl looked up at her in surprise. Why was she holding her hand or even touching her? Was she not afraid of her anymore? Deep down though Pearl was happy Jasper was holding her hand. It was big and warm and made Pearl feel a little better surprisingly and even more surprisingly she didn't have the need to flinch away. If anything it made her want to get closer to her_, that _thought though scared her.

Pearl let Jasper take her around the back of the building at to the three doored garage. Pearl could tell it was a mechanic shop when they stepped through one of the open doors. There was a beat up van on a lift and parts scattered all over the ground.

"Why am I here?" Pearl asked as they stopped walking. Jasper went to let go of her hand but Pearl's grip tightened for a moment, holding her in place. Jasper's hand was warm and Pearl liked the feeling of it holding her own.

"We got you a job here." Jasper said not looking at Pearl. She was confused to see her best friend's face all red "We think you working will give you something to do. Ya know, keep your mind busy."

"Dose Greg..." Pearl started but trailed off.

"He thinks were all War Vets. We have a pretty good deal with him since he is Steven's dad and all." Jasper said slowly untangling her finger's from Pearl's and shoving them deep in her pockets. "We figured you being here when were all busy would be good for you. Peridot and Rose figured what you needed was fresh air and to not be locked up all day. If you were to freak out Greg would call us to come get you. It worked when Pink brought us all here so we think it will help you too. We trust Greg, He has seen all of us at our lowest point and he won't freak out if he sees you at yours."

Pearl wasn't sure what to say. After everything that she has done, from sneaking out to trashing her room and hurting them, they still wanted to help her. She didn't understand. Why would they want to help her? She was a monster, a killing machine. She didn't disserve any of this. She disserved to be locked up and the key thrown away. The things she's done, the lives she has taken. She didn't disserve friends like this or a best friend like Jasper.

"Its because your our friend, songbird." Jasper said as if she could read Pearl's mind "And I want to see my little canary learn to fly after she has fallen so far from the sky."

Her big toothy smile made Pearl smile a bit in return.

_Maby this won't be so bad_, Pearl thought.

"Now lets get you all set up." Jasper said "Will start with the van."

**0**

Over the next few months Pearl really started to improve. Yes she had her set backs but she had come along way from the screaming flailing mess she was when she arrived here. She even had earned some freedoms. She didn't need an escort around the property anymore but still had to wear her tracker around all the time and had to room with Jasper as a safety precaution, which she didn't mind. During the week she would ride a bike and escort Steven to school before going to the carwash. She had a knack for being a mechanic and was good at it. She even manage to fix Greg's beat up Junker faster then he had pulled it apart. Pearl also had to check in when she would drop Steven at school and when she arrived at the carwash and around noon by clicking the tracker on her ankle twice. Although, to her dismay, Greg had to sit with her and make sure she was eating. Other then his pestering about her remembering food was important, they got along pretty well.

Even the others noticed the changes in Pearl. She started to smile more and open up. Pearl was able to let the others touch her hand and sometimes give her a hug. She would watch Steven and Amethyst play silly games with Ruby and go swimming with Garnet. She would help Rose in the garden and talk to Pink about the various things to do around town. She would help Peridot with technology when she wanted it and watched Bismuth and Jasper train for hours. She still wasn't allowed to touch a weapon of any kind or be in the kitchen alone but that was fine with her. Pearl was starting to find herself feeling happy and for the first time, she wasn't afraid to loose it.

Pearl was under an truck when she heard Greg open the office door.

"Hey Pearl!" Greg called into the garage.

"Yea?" Pearl called back.

"Did Steven go to school today?" He asked.

Pearl frowned as she put the wrench in her hand down and went to grab another. "Yea! I dropped him off this morning." Pearl called "Why, is that Peridot? Tell her to check her equipment, I checked in like I'm supposed too."

"She said its not working, that's why she's calling." He said after relaying her message.

_That's odd_, Pearl thought as she rolled herself out from under the truck to grab something before pulling herself back underneath. _I didn't know her equipment could go down_.

"She wants to know if you have your bracelet on?" Greg called a bit confused.

Pearl rolled her eyes as she rolled out from under the truck enough to pull her pant leg up and wiggle her ankle to show Greg. "I don't take it off Peridot!" Pearl said loudly.

"Yea she does." Greg said turning back into the office "I just saw it that's how Peridot."

Pearl worked on the truck as she listened to Greg's conversation.

"Yes Peridot... No, I've been here all day with Pearl... Now why would I check Steven out of school? He needs his educ-No Peridot, learning to break into a security system is NOT a reason to- hold on a second I'm getting another call. What a Wash carwash this is Greg speaking. Yes.. Yes ma'am let me just put my mechanic on the phone for you." Greg raised his voice a bit "Hey Pearl! Can you came here for a sec?"

Pearl groaned internally as she rolled out from under the truck. _I'm never going to finish this by closing time if he keeps interrupting me_, Pearl thought as she got to her feet and headed to the front. As Pearl got close to the office Greg leaned out into the garage and held the phone out to her.

"There's a lady on the line who has a question about her car." Greg said.

Pearl wiped her hands on her jumpsuit before taking the phone in her hand. "What a Wash carwash this is Pearl speaking."

"Hello 7. Its been a while."

Pearl froze. She felt the blood drain from her face and her body go stiff. Her legs went numb and she felt like her knees were gong to give out on her. This voice on the other side of the line. She knew it well. The voice that could silence a child's scream. The voice that had power over all in her grasp. The voice of the D.A.

White Diamond.

"Are you having fun? Did you get all the glitches out of your system?"

Pearl couldn't breath. She felt the ground shaking beneath her feet as she watched a big armored truck slowly roll to a stop out-front of the shop.

"It took us some time to find you but now it's time to come home 7. If you don't, then the little boy you dropped off at school this morning will get hurt."

Her threat made Pearl throw words out of her mouth like venom.

"Don't hurt him." Pearl said as her voice cracked "I'll do anything."

"Come fast little Ghost or more then just his body will be washing ashore." -**Click**

Pearl couldn't move as the line went back to being connected with Peridot.

"Greg?" Peridot asked as Pearl watched the doors of the armored truck open. "Are you still there?"

"Greg." Pearl said placing the phone on the counter "Kill the lights."

"What?"

"Kill the lights!" Pearl yelled.

As she ran to the garage door the power died in the building. As the carwash part of the building powered down with a whining sound Pearl jumped up and grabbed the door for the garage, dragging it down. She left it open just enough to slip under it as Greg came running up behind her. Pearl didn't give him a chance to speak as she grabbed his hand and yanked him through the garage and to the only bathroom in the office. She shoved him inside and grabbed the door.

"As soon as the coast is clear get to the house." Pearl whispered "Tell them to stay away. I'll send him home."

"What about you?" Greg whispered "Pearl, what's going on?"

"Thanks for everything Greg." Pearl said as she shut the door "Goodbye."

Pearl shut the door and barricaded the door with a filing cabinet she decided to tip over. When it landed with a bang Pearl ran back into the garage. She ran and ducked in front of the truck she was working on. She grabbed the biggest wrench in her grasp, which was as long as her freaking arm, and crouched down.

Pearl watched as five different figures ducked under the cracked garage door. By there movement Pearl was able to pin point them as the recovery team for her. They were trained in finding herself and neutralizing her. Pearl knew that things were going to get very bad for herself is she was caught. The team quickly and silently spread out. As they moved around the garage, flashlights Pearl noticed attached to high voltage stun guns, Pearl adjusted herself to avoid there beams. They moved in unison, checking the office first. As they did Pearl moved to crouch at the back of the truck. She concealed herself behind the tire as the flashlights started sweeping the garage itself. As the lights move to go around the front of the truck Pearl slipped around to the back.

As soon as she saw her only clear opening she ran for the garage door she left open. Shots rang out as Pearl took a knee and slide through the small opening she left. As soon as she was clear she turned and slammed the door down, raising the wrench above her head and slamming it into the handle, locking the door in place. Pearl didn't wait to see if they could open it. She ran around front and grabbed her bike from beside of the front door. She jumped on the bike and raced as fat as she could away from the carwash.

This was bad. She didn't realize how careless she had been. The D.A had found her. They were monitoring her, watching her. They knew her habits, her routine. They knew everything about her and now Steven was in trouble because of her.

_Fucking worthless child! _Pearl yelled in her head at herself as she raced down the streets, zigzagging between houses and down alleyways. _Did you honestly think that you could be free? You can NEVER be free..._

Pearl raced through town trying to think of where they would take Steven. Where they would wait for her. It had to be some where big. Some where with little cover incase a firefight broke out. Some where they had the advantage. A place where ghosts would thrive...

_The theater_, Pearl thought as she whipped the bike around. As she raced to her destination she could see the streets were dark. The sun was starting to go down and the streetlights should have been on.

_They cut the power_, Pearl thought as she slowed to a stop a street over from the theater in front of an alleyway that kids used as a shortcut to get to her destination. _They want to be as quiet as possible about this._

Pearl walked the bike into the ally and stopped halfway through. She laid the bike on it side and stripped her jumpsuit off, dawning tight black pants, high laced boots, and a sports bra. She took the tracker off her ankle and placed it on the ground. As she raised the wrench above her head she realized that the tracker wasn't even flashing.

_They cut me off completely_, Pearl thought as she brought the wrench down and smashed the bracelet to peace's. From hanging out with Peridot Pearl knew that when the power was restored that her tracking equipment will freak out with the signal going dark. In a way this was Pearl's last way of telling the others where they would, more then likely, soon find her body. _The way to kill a ghost was to personally hand them a ticket to the afterlife. Hope this trip is quick..._

Pearl walked out of the ally and right up to the theater doors. She didn't hesitate to throw them open. A darkened lobby greeted her as she walked inside. The doors slowly closed behind her, illuminating her path to the theaters main stage doors with the remaining light of the setting sun. As she opened the main doors the theater the doors behind her closed with a click.

Sitting on the stage, surrounded by her Ghosts, sat Steven. He looked unharmed and just scared. Around the room and up on the balcony stood over several dozen men. All of them had guns, all there barrels pointed to the sniper. Pearl kept her face neutral as she walked down the center isle towards the tall figure waiting for her with a smile on her face. Pearl stopped a few feet from her and took a knee.

"You sure have had a wild ride haven't you 7?" White Diamond said "Good thing we found you. Who knows what silly things they have put into your head."

Pearl said nothing as she was motioned to stand up. When she looked up White Diamond was standing right in front of her. She towered over the sniper and made her feel so small.

"I cannot fault you for not coming right back to us after you were taken. So I-"

"Let him go." Pearl said cutting White off.

From beyond White she could see her team cover there mouths in surprise. Blue started to cry while Sapphire sat close to Steven, telling him to please not make a sound. Lapis couldn't even look at her. _No one_ talked back to White and came back the same. Pearl already figured she was dead so why not go all the way. This could be the last thing she did for them. She could give Steven back to them.

"Please." Pearl begged "You have me. I'm here. I'm back. Please my Diamond, he has nothing to do with this I-"

White grabbed Pearls face and just looked at her. Pearl could see the angry and instability flashing across her eyes. After a few minutes White smiled big. "You forget your place... We can't fix that here but I can fix your forgetfulness on talking."

Several hands appeared on Pearl's arms and shoulders holding her in place. Pearl felt herself shake hard as a white box was brought to White's side. The room was silent as White opened the box, putting a pair of gloves on her hands, and glancing at Pearl for a moment. When White turned back to her she had a needle in her hand and thick string in the other. As she threaded the needle she spoke loudly.

"Remember this well Ghost's, You are _mine_." She grabbed Pearl's face again and tilted it up to look into her eye "Nothing on this earth can set you free."

Pearl couldn't take her eyes off the needle. The tears streamed down her face as White slowly sewed her mouth shut. Pearl was trying her hardest not to move. If she moved White would be angry. She would take her anger out of the others and possibly on Steven too. She didn't want that. She didn't want this. She was finally being punished for her failures and recklessness. She wasn't about to pass the punishment onto the others. Not again.

When White finished she smiled and kissed Pearl on the forehead, causing the slender girl to flinch from the touch. White loved that. When she turned away the hands on Pearl disappeared.

"Lets go girls." White said walking past Pearl and to the doors "We have a package to deliver."

The others quickly came down the ail and over to Pearl. Blue went to take Pearl's hand but she flinched away from her. When she felt Steven take her hand she held his tight. _He doesn't disserve this... _Pearl thought as they turned and followed White out of the building. Outside sat a covered truck and 2 armored SUV's. The others followed Pearl to the covered truck but White was in there to personally chain them to the floor. She looked to Pearl with a dark smile before closing the cover "Let the fun begin."

**0**

Three days. Three days Pearl and the others were kept in an abandoned factory on the edge of town. Three days the others were forced to watch Pearl start the process of being re-programed. For three days Pearl was beaten in and out of consciousness, her cries muted by her silenced lips. The only thing keeping Pearl from fighting back was Steven. He was still with them but not in the factory. He was being kept somewhere else as collateral.

As the sun started to set on the third day Pearl was brought outside and to White.

"You are free to take Steven home now." White said gesturing to Pearl's bike. "Remember to put your uniform on."

Pearl said nothing as she limped over to the bike. As she took the handles Steven was pushed to her side. He looked unharmed but tired like he hasn't slept at all. Steven went ot say something but Pearl ran her fingers over his mouth clumsily as she waied on her feet. She took Steven's hand and made him hold the bike up as she got back into her uniform from the carwash. Pearl took the bike back and got on before helping Steven up onto the handlebars.

The ride back to the house was slow and painful. Pearl felt like she was going to collapse with every rotation of the petals. She was grateful that Steven was quiet the whole ride. She didn't think she could handle him looking at her and crying. He had tried once but Pearl simply grabbed his head and made him turn back around. They were almost down the driveway when Pearls body faltered. They fell to the side and rolled off the bike a few feet from the yard. Pearl grunted in pain as she slowly got back to her feet.

"L-Let me help you." Steven said coming to Pearl's side and helping her to her feet.

They slowly walked over and picked the bike up. Pearl looked at it before deciding that pushing it would be safer at this point. As they slowly walked into the yard and towards the garage, Pearl looked down at Steven. _This is the last time you will see him, _She thought, _They will never talk to you again after probably think you kidnapped him. _Pearl raised her eyes to the dark house. _You disserve this. You don't disserve to be happy._

When they reached the garage they leaned the bike against the door before turning and walking to the front door. When they reached the door and found it locked Pearl sighed. She had Steven stand off to the side before raising her elbow, drawing it across her chest, before slamming it into the glass, shattering it. She saw Steven flinch when the glass shattered and it tore at her heart. Pearl reached through and unlocked the door, opening it wide for them. Pearl took Steven's hand and took him into the living room. She had him sit on the sofa and motioned for him to stay.

Pearl quickly went upstairs and to her shared room with Jasper. She stood in the dark for a moment before stripping off her cloths. She put on tight black pants and her black sneakers. She went to the bathroom and took medical tape out of the medicine cabinet before coming back into the room. Pearl wasn't well endowed but perky enough to have to tape her chest down. She did this when she knew she was going to have a rough job ahead of her. After she finished she stood there looking at the black shirt on the bed. It was the one she came here wearing. She looked at it before turning and going over to the closet. She shuffled through before her fingers brushed a shirt of Jaspers. She took the white button up off the hinger and held it to her chest. It made her heart ache thinking this was the closest she was going to be to her best friends again. She wasn't even going to be able to say goodbye to her... to any of them.

_Its better this way_, She thought as she put the shirt on and only buttoned the top two buttons. Just before she was about to walk out the door she paused, hand on the doorknob. She took a look back into the room and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, shuffling through some things, before pulling out the blue lily her Ghosts had left her. She twirled it around in her fingers slowly as she sat on the edge of Jasper's bed. As she looked at it she spied a photo on the dresser, facing her.

Placing the flower on the pillow she reached out and took the photo. It was a picture Pink had taken of Jasper and Pearl with the others a few weeks ago. They were all sitting on the back porch, eating ice-cream. They were mid laugh as Steven tried to out eat Ruby and Amethyst on how much ice-cream they could swallow at once. They all had gotten brain freeze. The photo made Pearl smile. She ran her hand over it, moving it slightly. When she did the photo moved and she saw that it was covering another photo underneath. Pearl frowned, turning the frame over, and undoing the back. She placed the frame next to the flower and took the smaller picture in her hand.

Pearl didn't realize she was crying until her tears hit her hand. This photo was one taken of the past. It was right before she was separated from the others. They all just had finished there tests and the testers had given them cameras to play with. She remembered it well.

_"It's called a camera." Peridot said bouncing up and down in front of Pearl, Blue, and Jasper "You push this button here and it takes a picture of whatever your pointing it at and it doesn't even hurt!"_

_"What's the point?" Jasper asked putting her hands on her hips. The others were watching curiously from across the room, there own camera in hand._

_"To capture a moment on paper so you never forget." Peridot answered._

_"That sounds dumb."_

_"Take a picture with Pearl." Blue said softly from beside them "It will be fun."_

_"Would you want too?" Pearl asked._

_"It will mark the end of testing for us!" Peridot said._

_Jasper shrugged "Where do you want us?"_

_"Here."_

_Peridot had Jasper and Pearl stand facing each other then turn to face her. Jasper raised the peace sign as Pearl folded her arms behind her back. When Peridot told them to smile Jasper gave her a famous toothy grin while Pearl's own small smile danced across her face. After it was taken Jasper took Pearl's hand and Blue's before pulling them over to the others. _

_"Lets take more!" She had said "This is fun!"_

Pearl shed more tears as her mouth tried to smile, forgetting her punishment of silence. Pearl put the picture back in the frame but left the recent one out. She looked at it a bit more before folding the recent picture up and putting it in her shoe. She placed the old picture on the pillow and stood. She went to the bathroom and rummaged around for a medical mask, putting it on. Pearl knew she couldn't stay, no matter how much she wanted too. It was better to leave now before the others came back.

Pearl made her way back down stairs and as she entered the living room Steven spoke.

"Are you leaving? To go back to those mean people?" Steven asked looking at his hands as Pearl came over to him and kneeled at his feet. He couldn't help but cry when he looked up at Pearl and she nodded.

"Do you have to go?" He sniffled.

Pearl said nothing as she pulled Steven into a hug. She felt his tears on her shoulder as she shed her own into his hair. She put her face into his curls as her hand reached up to his shoulder.

"We love you Pearl." Steven said the moment before Pearl pushed on his pressure point. As he went limp in her arms Pearl couldn't cry anymore. She laid him down on the sofa and adjusted the mask on her face.

Pearl left the living room and out the front door she went. The walk down the driveway was harder then walking up. Every step she took, took her further from her smile. Further from her laugh. Further from her friends. She didn't want to leave this place. She didn't want to leave her friends, her family, but this is what was right. She didn't belong here. She wasn't one of them, no matter how hard they tried to make her. She was a monster. A killer. A Ghost of the Sword and there was nothing that would ever change that, no matter what she did.

When the head of the driveway came into view she saw Lapis waiting for her along with several figures. They were all on motorcycles. As Pearl came up to them they parted to let her get to Lapis. Pearl nearly collapsed as she climbed onto the bike behind Lapis. As Lapis started talking to one of the guys Pearl wrapped her arms around her waist. She went to place her head on Lapis' shoulder blades put stopped when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Pearl leaned forward and placed her chin on Lapis' shoulder, shielding her line of sight from there escorts.

Further down the street she could see the others. They were standing just in the tree line, some of them up in the trees. They were taking great care to not be seen and it had worked until Pearl had seen Bismuth move. They all looked at her like she was the worst person on the planet and right now, Pearl felt like it. _She looks so hurt... _Pearl thought as her eye ran over her best friend. Jasper looked like she could snap the branch in half that she was holding onto.

"Pearl." Lapis said getting her attention "You need to take the mask off... She's watching."

Pearl turned her face into Lapis' hair for a moment before leaning away. With shaky hands she turned her face away from the multiple eyes on her before pulling the mask off. It was quickly taken from her as a rough hand grabbed her face and forced her to turn almost the whole way around. The guy made her whimper in pain as she felt him tug on her bottom lip.

"There still sewn shut!" Lapis snapped smacking the guys hand away. "Fuck off!"

"Watch your tone water witch." The guy snarled.

Lapis went to get off the bike but Pearl grabbed her around the waist and kept her place. Lapis looked at her then back to the guy before sucking on her teeth and turning around. She brought the bike to life and with a rev of the engine Lapis shot down the street. She felt Lapis shake with laughter as her voice filled the air. Annoyed shouts followed behind them as she drove recklessly through the streets. Lapis whipped the bike around corners and down ally's as she raced there escorts to there destination. Her goal was to cause some of them to fall, which they did.

"They looked so angry." Lapis said as she eventually slowed down "I'm sorry... that you didn't get to say goodbye."

Pearl put her face into Lapis' back and tried not to shake with silent tears. There was nothing in this moment that could fix this. Nothing that could make things go back to they way they were. Pearl hated that she liked it here. She hated that she wanted to stay. She hated that she had to go.

Lapis was right. She hated that she didn't get to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**One Year Later...**_

Pearl was leaning close to the mirror as she put the rest of the concealer on her cheek. It's been a whole year since she had returned to the Ghost's and it was anything but easy. For four solid months she was re-programed. Her body was just now starting the heal from it. The whole right side of her body, including her right arm and leg, were almost a permanent black and purple. When she went through programming White always made sure her and the others were never beaten or abused to the point of broken bones. No, she still needed them all to be able to work. Her goal was to mentally cripple them so they felt like they could never leave. She knew it worked because every chance she had given Pearl and the others to run they remained. They always returned. Her re-programming went so well that she just simply left them somewhere knowing that when she came back they would be waiting. But what White didn't know is that her method hadn't worked the way she wanted. The girls always returned yes. Not because they feared her but because they feared the safely of there friends.

Pearl had learned that Pink didn't hire her that day she thought she was going to die. She had been kidnapped. While Pink had been talking to White about Pearl's contract the others intercepted Pearl being taken to termination, unintentionally saving and condemning her life. With Pearl's disappearance White snapped. Someone had come and taken something of hers and she didn't like it. Everyone knew White didn't like when people took her things without asking first. This drove her nuts and she sent out a man wide hunt for Pearl. In all the chaos White had forgotten that she wanted Pearl dead when she got her back. She simply made it so she would never loose another Ghost again.

Tonight was going to be no different. Tonight the Ghost's were getting ready in the top room of the Grand D.A Ball House. There was a world wide invite for any and all D.A members tonight. This party happens every three years and this year would be the first that the Ghost's would be attending in secret. The theme was Arabian Nights so everyone attending would be in beautiful flowing fabrics and veils. The Ghosts would be wearing loose covers to hide there faces and veils on there heads. With the added look of a blonde wigs, the only thing true to see was there eyes. Each Ghost wore a deep blue tube top and flowing skirt that faded from deep blue to black, there veils and covers matching alone with the flowing fabric that attached to the cuffs at there wrists and there shoulders. There attire matched the servants, butlers, and performers tonight. Only difference was that in the center of there foreheads, sat a singular deep blue gem which doubled as a tracker on each girl. The rest of the staff had gems that were a bright blue.

As Pearl started to pull her cloths on, being careful not to smudge her makeup job, she started to hymn softly. Whenever they had a big job or event to go to they all had little quirks they would do. Lapis would tap her fingers, Sapphire would pace back and forth, Blue would draw with her fingers on her leg, and Pearl would sing.

As Pearl hymned she walked over to Sapphire and took her hand gently. She guided her over to a wall and had her stand against it. Lapis and Blue came up on her sides and Pearl took a deep breath.

"Either we do this or they do." Pearl said gently taking a box off the floor.

"P-Please don't." Sapphire silently begged.

Pearl opened the box and pulled out a glass eye as Lapis and Blue gently held Sapphire against the wall by her shoulders. "Please don't cry." Pearl said softly in return as she tilted Sapphire's head up until it rested gently on the wall. She could feel the small girl trembling under her fingers as she paced a kiss on her forehead. Sapphire couldn't help but choke out a cry as Pearl thumbed away some tears. Lapis moved her free hand to keep Sapphire's head tilted up as Blue whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Pearl ran her thumb over Sapphire's closed eye before pulling it open to reveal an empty socket. Blue reached up and muffled Sapphire's cry as Pearl placed the glass eye in front of her empty socket and pushed it into her skull.

As soon as it was in place Sapphire slammed her eye shut. They let go of her as Blue pulled her into a hug. There was a bang on the door, signaling that it was almost time to get into there places for the party to start. White had made it a competition for the higher ups to see if they could find the Ghost's during the party tonight. If they succeeded then the team would be on loan to them for one full week no questions asked and no interference/tackers present on them. White never made a competition where she thought she couldn't win. This was no exception. She even had the girls preforming and singing tonight, the end of which the higher ups, or an appointed member of there team, would take there guess. She was so confident that they wouldn't be found.

As the footsteps outside the door faded Pearl went over and opened there only window. She gazed out it to see car after car lining up to drop off the guests for the evening. After checking to see that Blue's contacts were in, giving the illusion that she could see, and Lapis had her wig straight Pearl turned to her stuff and sat down, opening her sniper bag and pulling out the picture she took from Jasper before she left. It was a bit beat up and rough around the edges but Pearl kept it with her always. She never wanted to forget why she was still here. What she was still fighting for. At this sight Pearl started to sing. This was all she could do for them... to keep them safe.

_"Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea."_

_"Will you ever return to me?"_

_"Hear my voice. Sing with the tide. My love will never die."_

Lapis' voice slowly joined in.

_"Over waves and deep in the blue."_

_"I will give up my heart for you."_

_"Ten long years I'll waite to go bye."_

Sapphire's voice joined in.

_"My love will never die."_

As Blue's voice joined in they started to sing louder, feeling the music and letting it flow through them. Music was the only thing they had that was there own. There way to let there feelings out before locking them deep down inside.

_"Come my love, be one with the sea. Rule with me for eternity."_

_"Drown all dreams so mercilessly, and leave there's souls to me."_

_"Play the song you sang long ago and wherever the storm may blow."_

_"You will find the key to my heart, will never be apart."_

Louder there voices got, unbeknownst to them, flowing out the window and filling unexpected ears below.

_"Wild and strong you can't be contained. Never bound nor never chained."_

_"Wounds you caused will never mend."_

_"And you will never end!"_

Slowly there voices came down line by line until Pearl's was left to stand alone.

_"Cruel and cold like winds on the sea."_

_"Will you ever return to me."_

_"Hear my voice. Sing with the tied."_

_"Our love will never die..."_

A gentle hand brushed a tear from Pearl's face as she looked up. Blue was standing at her side, her face turned down to the sniper. Pearl turned her head and kissed the palm of her hand before putting the picture away and getting to her feet. Blue had a six sense when it came to Pearl's discomfort. Even not being able to see, she knew Pearl was upset. Pearl laced her fingers with Blue's as they went to the door. They silently slipped out and were escorted down to the main show floor. They were slipped into the line of servants and performers as they were filled into the main hall.

The hall itself was huge. With the capacity to fit over 700 people it was magnificent. Over 6 chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and illuminated the room below. A grand balcony circled the huge windows and arches around the room. Windows making the oldest cathedral in the world look spotty lined the wall, letting the moon pour in. Above the main stage in the back of the room sat the orchestra on the balcony. The way the hall was built it let sound and music travel freely. It sounded beautiful, especially if you stood right in the center and sang your heart out.

Pearl had done just that a few days ago when they came here. They where left to set up there things for there performance. As they worked Pearl had sung them a few songs, her voice traveling through the room as she was suspended up at a chandelier setting up her equipment. Instead of guns hidden in cracks and hidden places they were replaced with confetti cannons. Hundreds of cannons, at White's request. She wanted this big, bold, and spectacular and she always got her way. At the end of the main performance tonight the cannons would go off with a flash and boom.

Pearl quickly took Blue across the length of the hall and out the doors behind the stage. They walked onto the huge round balcony and settled into the shadows to watch the cars being parked and there drivers getting out. Perl leaned against the wall and pulled Blue to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. She could feel Blue trembling slightly. She did this when she didn't have enough time to learn her new surroundings and be comfortable. Pearl knew she had to be held so she wouldn't break down into hysterics even though touching her felt like dry ice.

"You don't have to." Blue said softly as Pearl leaned her head on Blue's.

"I don't mind." Pearl said softly as she watched the cars.

After a few minutes they could hear the sound of people filtering into the ballroom. Pearl was about to let Blue go but she could feel her shaking in her arms.

"P-Pearl." Blue whimpered softly.

"Breath Blue." Pearl mumbled into her neck. Pearl started planting kisses down Blue's neck making the slender girl shiver. Blue was a very affectionate person and need affection in return when she was like this. When they were little it used to be just a peck on the cheek would calm her down but now as adults she needed... more of a personal touch. Pearl felt Blue shiver again as her fingers danced across the fabric clinging to her waist.

"P-Pearl." Blue wined as Pearl stopped.

"Later." Pearl said placing another kiss on her cheek. "I promise."

Blue huffed and made Pearl smile as she took her hand. Pearl led them back inside and to there places. As Pearl helped Blue line up in her spot for there performance she looked around the room. Most of the guests had stuck with the Arabian nights theme while those who didn't dawned tuxes and ballgown dresses. There were hundreds of people in here and it made Pearl feel a little uneasy as she made her way through the room. Her spot was posed next to the stage in the back near White. She knew the reason her boss kept her close but she didn't think about it until she saw them.

Standing at a far table facing Pearl, from back towards the main doors, sat Pink. With her was Jasper, Garnet, and Rose. They were all looking around the room but Pink's eyes were locked onto Pearl. It made Pearl worry deep down that her attire was out of place but after a quick once over she realized she was fine. They all dressed for the theme except Jasper who had a frown on her face and a tux on her body. Pearl couldn't help but stair as she took in just how _nice_ Jasper looked. She even caught herself thinking about how much nicer it would be to take that tux off her.

Pearl felt her face turn red as White cleared her throat and walked up to the mic on stage. The room grew silent as all eyes were drawn to her.

"Welcome one and all to the grand D.A Hall." White said "Now before we begin let me state the rules for this years contest. After the performance at the highlight of the night one member from each party will step forward. They will walk around the performers and pic who they think is one of my Ghosts. You only have one guess and I wish you the best of luck."

"And now." White said with a big smile and grand gesture of her arms "Let this party begin!"

With that the music started.

**0**

Pearl grew more and more anxious at the night went on. The whole time Pink never took her eyes off Pearl for more then a few minutes at a time. Even when she did one of the others would be looking at her instead and Pearl wasn't the only one who noticed this. White had made a big show of walking over to Pink's table and trying to distract her. It didn't work though. As White came back to the stage she glared at Pearl.

_What did I do? _Pearl thought, _It's not my fault there looking at me..._

"Lady's and Gentlemen, please clear the floor for our performance tonight." White said as Pearl and everyone else moved to the back of the room. As she passed by Pink's table she herd Garnet let out a hymn. This made Pearl walk a little faster.

When she reached the back of the group of performers she saw Sapphire struggling with her microphone. Pearl quickly came over and helped her hook the earpiece in place under her veil. She them moved the mic under her cover, gently gliding her fingers across her jaw and making her shiver. This made Pearl laugh a bit and apologize. "Its was unintentional." She whispered as she taped the mic wire to Sapphire's jaw. She then adjusted the wire ever so slightly as to not brush up against the cover as Sapphire would sing and dance.

Sapphire waved her off after squeezing her hand. Pearl went to her spot in the group as Sapphire took a deep breath, putting her hand on her hips, ready to start. As soon as White saw that they were all ready she signaled for the music to begin. As it did the first group of people danced out onto the floor. Soon followed by the second group and then Sapphire.

Sapphire laughed before starting to sing_. "Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazar."_

_"Hey you! Let us through! Its a bright new star!"_

_"Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_

She danced around the inner group and sang like she didn't have a care in the world. Pearl twisted and twirled around her as the other two Ghosts danced around the outer circle.

_"Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums!"_

_"Oh! You're gonna love this guy!"_

_"Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa!"_

_"Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee!"_

The dancers all went down on one knee towards the main stage to the song as the Ghosts just crouched down, a sign of silent disrespect to White who they knew caught the gesture.

_"Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam!"_

_"Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!"_

As the song played, Pearl and the others danced around with such beauty and grace. They moved around with the dancers to there new spots on the inner group, keeping the spotlight on Sapphire as she sang.

_"Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa!"_

_"Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"_

At this line she was picked up and placed on someone shoulder to sit as she spread her arms out wide at her sides as she was twirled around. Pearl was always blown away at her ability to wow and capture a crowd with her voice and motions of her body.

_"Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali"_

As Sapphire was placed back down she melted into the group as they all came into one big group then breaking into smaller ones, dancing all around the floor in a mix of blue, black, and gold. To the untrained eye you could easily loose a person in these movements.

_"Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa."_

_"That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee."_

_"Well, get on out in that square. Adjust your veil and prepare."_

_"To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!"_

_"He's got 95 white Persian monkeys (He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)"_

_"And to view them he charges no fee (He's generous, so generous)"_

_"He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies (Proud to work for him!)"_

_"They bow to his whim love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!"_

The group came back into one big one, dancing along to the final peace. They twisted and moved like the sea itself was contained in the center of the room. Pearl felt so elegant and beautiful as she danced. She felt, for a moment, that her world was perfect.

_"Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa!"_

_"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see."_

_"And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by."_

_"With 60 elephants, llamas galore. With his bears and lions. A brass band and more."_

_"With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers. His birds that warble on key."_

Pearl found that all of them were smiling from ear to ear as they held there hands over Sapphires head, all hands pointing to them as she sang out the final line with so much passion and heart.

_"Make way for Prince Ali!"_

As the song ended the room erupted into applause. All the dancers and Ghosts bowed to the guests and White cleared her throat into the mic. As she spoke the whole group came into one big one then spread out around the room. Unfortunately this put Pearl right next to Pink's table.

"You many now send one person form your groups my higher ups to make your pic." White said.

No sooner did the words leave White's mouth did a big hand grab Pearl's. In one motion it yanked her arm straight up, making her yelp in surprise and pain. As the room was full of chatter White's eye's landed on Pearl. Pearl yanked her hand back as White walked calmly over to her. Pearl turned to see Jasper looking at her hand funny before looking to White. As White stopped in front of them Pearl looked down to see a deep smudge of makeup had come off on Jasper's hand, exposing the bruised skin underneath. Before Jasper could ask her about it Pearl folded her hands behind her back as While spoke.

"Is she your guess?" White asked calmly with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Jasper said without a hesitation.

"I'm sorry dear but you are wrong." White said with a smile.

"No, I'm right." Jasper said.

White's smile faded a bit before she spoke "How do you know?"

"Because Pearl doesn't look good as a blonde." Jasper said with a dazzling smile.

White and Jasper stared at each other for a long time before White gave Pearl an eerie smile. "Gather your Ghost's. You are there's for a week." White's eyes were so cold and mercilessly looking at her that Pearl turned on her heals and practically ran across the room. She didn't need to gather her Ghosts for they saw what had happened and quickly followed Pearl out the door. As they raced through the building Pearl was shaking.

"What happened?" Lapis asked as they reached the top room again and shut the door behind them.

"Jasper fucking guessed right!" Pearl yelled as she started yanking parts of her costume off. "White is pissed!"

Pearl was trying to calm down but she couldn't. Her hands were shaking too bad for her to pull her top and skirt off so she sat down defeated. She covered her face with her hands as the others finally got what she meant.

"So... We get to see them all again?" Sapphire asked.

Pearl looked up to see a look of shock on there faces that soon turned into smiles. The three of them couldn't help but jumps around and laugh. They quickly changed into there normal cloths and chatted away about how excited they were. Pearl couldn't join into there happiness as she slowly changed.

She didn't want to go back. She had left on such a bad note. What if they hate her? They probably do. Steven was kidnapped and she was gone with him for three days. She couldn't be mad at the others though. They had every right to be mad at her. Plus her Ghost's. Pearl glanced at them. They were so happy. They disserved to see the others. She felt it unfair that she got to spend six months with Pink and her people where they were left behind here. If Pearl had to be honest with herself she was happy for them. They needed this more then anyone. Hell they disserved it more then she ever did! She wanted them to feel like she did when she was with them. She wanted them to feel the ocean breeze on there skin and the smell of food through the air as they went through town. She wanted them to be happy with them, even if she had to separate herself from them _to_ be happy.

As Blue came over and took Pearl's hand, dragging her out the door after the others, Pearl decided that she would be nothing more then a bother for this visit. She wanted them to feel like a family once again, knowing that she would have to be a ghost the whole week there. It would make herself and Pink's people feel better if she wasn't around. She didn't want them to be more upset with having to see her.

**0**

The four of them stood at the edge of the huge yard to Pink's house. Pearl was death gripping the strap of her sniper bag around her chest so tight that Blue had to hold Lapis' hand on the walk up the driveway. The only reason they stopped walking was because Pearl had stopped.

Pearl looked at the house in silence. Every fiber in her body was telling her to run. That she wasn't welcome here. _They hate you_, her mind said in her ear. _Why did you even come back? You should of just stayed behind. Not like they would care. They would be happy if you didn't come._

Pearl came out of her head when she felt Sapphire touch her arm. All she could do was give the shorter girl a glance before turning back to the house "I'm fine." She said adjusting her mask on her face a bit. Her skin was covered mostly to hide her bruises and scars.

"There wondering when we will get here." Blue said "It sounds like there mostly in the front room."

"Well then lets go." Lapis said eagerly.

Lapis pulled Blue behind her as she started walking quickly towards the house. Sapphire easily caught up to them where Pearl lagged behind. She had no need to hurry to the door like the others but they were kind enough to wait on the porch for her to catch up. As Pearl came up the steps Blue took her hand while the front door opened.

"Looks like none of you learned to eat." Bismuth said with a laugh as Sapphire and Lapis body slammed her into a hug. "Your worse then her!"

Pearl flinched at the jab as her and Blue walked into the house. Pink came up behind Bismuth with a smile on her face. "Welcome Ghosts. I know your excited to see the others but before you do there are some things you need to know."

They all fell silent as Bismuth stepped back for Pink to speak while Pearl closed the door. Pearl kept her eyes on the floor, already knowing what was going to be said.

"You don't leave the property without someone with you. You all get to choose what room you would like to sleep in. Be it with one of us or by yourselves. You wont be working at all while you are here so your free to relax and be carefree and Pearl." Pearl looked up at her name. "Go shower then come to my office, there's something we need to discuss." Pearl nodded and Pink smiled. "Bismuth and Rose will show you guys around and help you get settled in."

Pearl silently turned and went up the stairs quickly. She went all the way to the top floor, to her old room, pausing at Jasper's door for only a moment in passing. She silently turned the knob and let herself in, unaware that she wasn't alone until the sound of another bag dropping beside her own. She looked up to see Blue standing there. Pearl looked back to her bag as she took off her shoes. "You should be down with the others."

"I will see the others in time." Blue said as Pearl took the picture out of her shoe and put it beside her bag. She rummaged about for cloths as Blue did the same "You need me more then they do right now."

Pearl let out a sigh as she stood upright. "You don't have to worry about me Blue. I already got to spend time with them. Its your girls turn." She turned to walk out the door "Don't worry about how I feel."

Blue didn't listen and simply fell into step with Pearl. As they walked down the hall to the bathroom they could hear laughter and chattering from below. As they clicked on the bathroom light and shut the door behind them they herd Ruby and Sapphire shout each others names. While they got settled in the bathroom Blue let out a light laugh and told Pearl that Lapis had just scared Peridot. This made Pearl smile a bit. Lapis had always picked on Peridot but the shorter girl never stopped her. That was there way of showing that they cared about each other.

As Pearl started the shower she heard Blue lock the door. She quickly stripped and got into the hot running water. It took her a while but she washed all the makeup off her body and quickly hopped out. As Blue washed off, Pearl looked at herself in the mirror as she got dressed. She thought she looked horrible. Her skin was still bruised dark and her neck and face were no exception. The dark scars around her lips reminded her of her failure.

_Why can't you just do what your told and keep your mouth shut_, Pearl thought as she pulled on footed black tights before pulling up and knee length light blue skirt. _You disserve every scar on your body._

Pearl felt cold arms wrap around her waist as she put her sports bra on. Pearl shivered as Blue's lips found her neck. She felt Blue lean into her as her hands traveled down Pearl's sides.

"So needy." Pearl teased as she knew what Blue was silently asking.

She grabbed Blue's hands and twisted around, pushing her up against the wall. It didn't take long for Pearl to make her a hot moaning mess at her fingertips. Pearl couldn't help but smile into her neck kisses as Blue death gripped her shoulders. Pearl chuckled as a moan slipped through Blue's lips. "You need to keep your voice down." Pearl mumbled against her skin.

"P-Pearl." Blue breathed.

Pearl leaned up and pressed her lips to Blue's, muffling her moan as she came undone. She kissed her for a bit until she was sure she was going to be quiet. She laughed breathlessly as Blue's red face as she pulled away.

"Better?" She asked placing a kiss on Blue's forehead as she wiped her fingers off on her towel. Blue let out a breathless sigh and smacked Pearl in the shoulder lightly making her laugh. "Get dressed." Pearl said kissing her again quickly before pulling away.

"I'll get you back later." Blue said.

Pearl rolled her eyes as she put her long sleeved black shirt on. She then added a mask to her attire. This mask tucked in around the collar of her shirt and stretched up over her neck and her mouth, stopping right below her nose. It perfectly hid her scars and bruised skin so she wore it whenever someone other then her team was going to see her. It took weeks for her to let her team see her face after they pulled the stiches out. She shuttered at the memory.

_"I know it hurts." Lapis said. "But you have to stay still."_

_She was sitting on Pearl's lap. She had Pearl against the wall in there small bathroom. Blue was holding Pearl's hands behind her back and Sapphire was holding Pearl's head still. Pearl couldn't help but cry as Lapis cut the strings and slowly pulled them out of her lips. Every pull made her lips burn. Just them all touching her was making her go crazy in fear. Taking these strings out of her face didn't help. It took Lapis' skill of motion to be able to hold still while Pearl thrashed her legs under her._

_"It's almost over." Lapis said as she pulled the last string out of Pearl's lips._

_When she was done she put the scissors and tweezers aside. They let go of there hold on Pearl and Lapis pulled her into a tight hug, the others joining in. Pearl couldn't do anything but wail from the pain. She trembled in there arms as she held onto Lapis like her life depended on it._

_"Its ok now. Its over." Lapis said into Pearl's hair. "We won't let you go again without a fight."_

_"Your our Pearl." Sapphire said._

_"And we love you." Blue said._

Pearl ran her fingers over her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror before turning away. She saw Blue struggling with her cloths and quickly helped her into them. She was dressed similar to Pearl with a skirt and tank top on. Pearl gently took Blue's face and helped her take the contact out of her eyes before gathering there things and leaving the bathroom. When they went to there temporary room they dumped there stuff and headed to the door.

"Want to go on a mini adventure?" Pearl whispered in Blue's ear.

When Blue nodded Pearl smiled. "Then stay quiet."

They quietly left here room and left the door ajar. They quickly and quietly made there way down the hall and past Pink's room. They made there way down to the first floor as silent as a mouse. As Pearl slipped open the garage and pulled Blue in with her she could hear everyone talking in the kitchen. They were laughing and having a blast as Pearl shut the door. She pulled Blue over to the far end of the garage and was surprised to see her bike leaning against the wall. She let go of Blue's hand and pulled the bike up and pushed it to one of the garage doors. Pearl had Blue hold the bike up as she silently unlocked the door and slid it open just enough for them to duck under it. She helped Blue push the bike under the door before hopping on. She helped Blue stand on the pegs and hold on tight to her shoulders before she started pedaling.

"Where are we going?" Blue asked as Pearl stood on the bike and started pedaling quickly across the yard and into the tree line.

"There's someone I need to see real quick." Pearl said over her shoulder as she yanked her facemask up "Then there's a place I want to take you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Pearl was all smiles as she peddled through the quiet town. She told Blue to tell her what she herd as they went on there way. She liked hearing what Blue was hearing. If she was wrong then she would correct her. It was a fun game to pass the time on there ride. As they neared there destination Pearl started to slow down. Feeling them slow caused Blue to stop talking. As they came to a stop Pearl helped Blue off the bike before getting off herself. Pearl pushed the bike around the carwash to the back. When she rounded the corner she saw Greg and Steven standing at the first garage door, facing away from her. Pearl silently laid the bike against the building and walked over to them as they talked.

"Its stuck tight Stew-ball." Greg said yanking on the door once. Pearl realized that it was the door she slammed shut the day she disappeared.

"How are we going to get it open?" Steven asked.

"We just got to- Woah!"

Greg stopped talking as Pearl came around him. She reached down and yanked up on the locking mechanism on the door, pulling it from the concrete. As she pulled the door up to open it Steven yelled her name in excitement and jumped at her. Pearl couldn't help but smile and pet Steven's head as he death gripped her legs.

"Your back!" He yelled excitedly as Pearl looked down at him with her hidden smile.

"Hello Steven." Pearl said gently before looking up at Greg. "Hello Greg."

"Oh, hi Pearl." Greg said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you back for good?!" Steven asked excitedly.

Pearl saw the worried look on Greg's face from the corner of her eye. "Only for the week."

"A-Are you staying at the house?" Greg asked.

Pearl could see the scared look in his eyes and she couldn't blame him. Steven was kidnapped because of her. She could understand why her answer was important. He wasn't about to let Steven stay with her. Not after everything.

"No." Pearl answered "No, I'm staying somewhere else."

Before Greg could say anything Pearl caught movement out of the corner of her eye. As she looked into the garage she felt herself freeze up. Not five feet from her stood Jasper. She had a look of shock on her face that turned to anger then fear and then back again. Pearl couldn't hold eye contact for very long. She looked back to Greg before looking away.

"I see you have company. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Pearl said detangling herself from Steven's arms "I'll see you later at the house for a bit Steven."

Pearl turned to where Blue stood near the bike and walked over to her quickly. As she pulled the bike off the wall and turned it around to leave she leaned into Blue to talk to her.

"You can stay and catch up with her." Pearl said gently as she got on the bike "I know she missed you."

Blue simply shook her head before waving in the others direction "Her and Greg don't feel comfortable around us. There whispering about safety at the moment."

Pearl felt her heart breaking as Blue climbed back onto the back of the bike. "Let me take you back." Pearl said as she started to peddle off towards the house. "I need some space."

Blue hymned but didn't say anything. Blue was always good at reading and feeling Pearl's needs. She knew that sometimes Pearl needed space. She knew the sniper hadn't had any of that since they got her back. White had kept them all on a very short leash and didn't allowed for them to have much time for themselves. She made sure Pearl had none and they all could feel and see the tole it took on there friend.

When Pearl pulled up to the beginning of the driveway Blue hopped off.

"You want me to walk you down?" Pearl asked even though she had no desire to go back to the house yet.

"Jasper will give me a ride." Blue said "I can hear the jeep coming down the street."

Pearl said nothing as she peddled a bit down the street before looping around. As she turned and started to race down the street she glided dangerously close to the jeep that was pulling in the driveway.

Clouds rumbled over head as Pearl peddled through town. She rode around for a while before deciding that she needed to be up high. Pearl eventually made her way to the lighthouse. As she leaned the bike against the brick she looked up to the dark clouds over her head. She looked at them for a bit before deciding that she wasn't up high enough. Looking around she spied the next cliff over and made her way towards it. It was over an hour before she reached the other cliff but it made Pearl happy. She could see the whole town from up here. The waves crashed against the rocks below as a strong wind pushed against her. Pearl walked right to the edge and sat down, swinging her legs over the ledge, as the rain started to sprinkle down.

Pearl silently watched the storm grow more over the water as time passed. Pearl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she released it she opened her eyes. She herd someone sit next to her and when she looked she jumped out of her skin. Sitting next to her was a child. Herself as a child. She was in what she wore in the D.A. Wearing nothing but a baggy long sleeved grey shirt and long baggy pants, it was like looking into the past. Pearl looked at her in horror as the smaller her looked up at her. When Pearl reached out to touch her she laughed when her hand went through her causing her to move like smoke before reforming.

"I'm going crazy." Pearl laughed at herself. "You really have lost it this time Pearl."

"_You can't loose what you don't have anymore_." The smaller her answered.

Pearl looked back to the ocean and they sat there for a while, letting the rain soak them before speaking once more.

"_Are you happy_?" The child asked.

"Yes... and no." Pearl answered. "I am happy to be back but I hate it at the same time. They hate me. They hate me for what happened."

_"They do."_

"Its my fault Steven got kidnapped."

_"It is."_

"Its my fault for being weak."

_"Your not weak."_

Pearl looked at her past self. She was frowning with her arms crossed "_Were a lot of things Pearl but not weak..."_

Pearl looked up at the sky and let the water fall over her face.

"Can we ever be happy like before?... Can we ever be free? Is there no way out of this dark cycle..."

_"There is..."_

Pearl looked down at her past self. She was leaning over the cliff side and looking down. Her eyes held no life as she leaned forward more. Her long hair was whipping around her body before she looked at Pearl. She always hated her long hair.

_"There's always a way."_

The child stood abruptly and looked down at Pearl

_"You just got to be brave enough to reach for it."_

The child looked back out to see.

_"I've always wanted to fly..." _She whispered

Lighting flashed overhead and the child was gone. Pearl looked over the cliff side to see her falling down and down towards the sea and rocks. She watched as she fell and hit a rock, disappearing into a puff of smoke. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as Pearl leaned forward and brought her legs up under herself. In one motion she pushed off the cliff side and closed her eyes. As she fell she spread her arms out on either ide of herself. As the rain and wind whipped around her, in this moment and time, she felt like she could truly fly. Like she was truly free.

As Pearl slammed into the water she left herself sink. Below the surface was calm. Still. She left herself drift as flashes of the past circled behind her eyelids. Some were of her childhood. Others were of her time in the D.A. Most were of her time here with the others. The smiles on there faces, the laughs on there lips. As she sank deeper Pearl thought of her younger self and her own words.

_"There's always a way out." _

Pearl opened her eyes and looked up to the rough surface above her head.

_"You just got to be brave enough and take it."_

When Pearl surfaced she knew what she wanted to do.

**0**

When Pearl made it back to the house she was soaked. The rain hadn't let up at all as she pushed her bike up to the garage and leaned it against the door out of the rain. Pearl quickly moved across the yard and up the porch steps. She wrung out her skirt and shirt a bit at the front door before opening it. As she slipped inside she could hear everyone still in the kitchen. She glanced down the hall at the illuminated doorway before slipping up the dark stairs. As she wound her way upstairs she almost ran into Jasper, who was coming out of her room.

Both girls stood there frozen, staring at each other. They took the sight of each other in for a few moments before Pearl looked away. She walked by Jasper as the giant took a breath to speak. Pearl didn't give her the chance as she disappeared up to the next floor. She glided down the hallway and to her old room, slipping inside. She left the door ajar as she went over to her stuff.

Pearl couldn't help but smile as she rummaged through her things. On the cliff side she had mad a big decision. When the door clicked shut behind her she turned to see her Ghost's standing there, looking very upset at her.

"Where were you?!" Lapis snapped.

"Out." Pearl answered.

"Pearl." Sapphire said.

"I needed space." Pearl said "To think."

"Think of what?" Lapis said dryly "Bout how much trouble your in right now?"

Pearl shrugged "How much trouble I'll be in at the end of the week."

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked "What trouble?"

Pearl looked out the window for a moment before answering. "I'm leaving at the end of the week."

"Well we all are." Lapis said rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean I'm _leaving_. I'm not going back to the D.A." Pearl said flatly.

"You can't be serious." Lapis said.

"Pearl." Blue said gently coming up to her "You know you can't do that. They will kill you."

"I am." Pearl said looking at Lapis.

"The only way out is through death." Sapphire said.

When Pearl didn't answer the others yelled at her.

"What the fuck Pearl!" Lapis yelled.

"No!" Sapphire said.

"I've made up my mind." Pearl said calmly causing them to shout louder.

"We won't let you do this!" Lapis said getting up in Pearl's face. "Do we mean that little to you?!"

"You guys mean the world to me!" Pearl yelled back before her voice went soft "That's why I have to do this. You can't all be free unless I leave."

"Like hell you will do this!" Lapis snapped. "Will tell the others if you do!"

"We will stop you." Sapphire said

As Pearl grabbed dry cloths and went to walk around the others they got in her way.

"You can try." She challenged.

The others stared at her for a long time before backing down. They knew they couldn't stop Pearl. No one could.

"Nice to see how much we mean to you." Lapis said spitting on the floor before grabbing her stuff and storing out of the room. "Bitch."

Sapphire said nothing and she yanked her own back into her hands and stormed out after Lapis. Pearl couldn't bring herself to look at Blue as she too followed the others out, slamming the door shut behind her.

_Good, _Pearl thought. This reaction is what she wanted. She wanted them to be mad at her and separate themselves from her. She needed the space to be able to cause as little pain to them as possible at the end of the week. She had thought of them with her plan. She knew if she staged and played her cards right that at her disappearance, there chains would be severed and they would be free to stay here with the others. She knew how well they melded with everyone here. They were nothing like Pearl. They didn't break down around the others. They didn't freak out when they were hugged and touched. Pearl knew they belonged here and to be happy. The only anchor holding them back was the D.A and herself. She deiced to sever both chains at once, no matter the personal cost.

Pearl laid on the floor in the light of the storm outside, putting her hands behind her head. She knew her team wouldn't say anything about her decision and that thought was the last as Pearl drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Pearl spent some time in the sunlight pouring through the window before getting to her feet. She didn't bother to change her cloths from the night before as she adjusted her mask, grabbing her sniper bag, and walked out of her room. She glided down the hallway and stopped when Pink opened her door and addressed her.

"You know the rules Pearl." Pink said crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame. "You may only be here for a week but I still expect you to follow them."

"I'll be here as little as possible." Pearl said looking at her with cold eyes. "I know how uncomfortable everyone is with me being back after what happened." She didn't give Pink a chance to answer as she walked away "Besides Greg isn't comfortable with me being around Steven while I'm here. I don't want to make him unhappy with you all over this."

Pearl glided down to the first floor and ignored everyone's stairs as she slipped out the back door. Pearl sat on the far end of the porch and went about pulling her sniper rifle out. She set into pulling it all apart and was cleaning the peace's as the back door opened. She didn't look up from her work as the door closed. When no footsteps sounded on the wood she glanced up and frowned. Rose was standing there looking at her. After a few moments Pearl spoke up.

"Unless you need me to kill something for you I'm busy." She deadpanned.

Her comment had worked like she wanted. Rose tisked before opening the back door and going back inside. Before shutting the door she did throw a comment at Pearl. "Sad to see Pearl didn't come back with you."

Pearl paused before huffing. She placed the part she was cleaning on her lap before looking up at the tree's. she closed her eyes as the breeze blew strands of her hair into her face. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and went about her task of cleaning the rest of her gun. After it was all put back together and tucked away in her bag the sun was starting to dip from its high point in the sky. Pearl smiled to herself at her work. She took pride in keeping her stuff clean.

As Pearl got to her feet the back door opened again. Pearl said nothing as Amethyst came out and stood there. It only became a problem when she wouldn't let Pearl go back inside.

"Move." Pearl said gripping the strap of her bag tight.

"We herd you cry." Amethyst said not looking up "The day you left."

Pearl's eyes dropped as the shorter girl looked up at her. "What did they do to you?"

"Doesn't matter." Pearl said a bit irritated. "Can I go back to my room now please?"

"Doesn't matter?" Amethyst hissed through her teeth. "Do you understand how worried we all were about you?!"

Pearl looked at her in shock. They were worried her?

"And its like a million degrees out here and your covered up!" Amethyst said pointing her finger at Pearl "So don't tell me it doesn't matter because we can all see something is wrong."

"So what happened?" Amethyst voice got soft "What did they do to you?"

Pearl looked at Amethyst and went to say something but faltered when she saw the worried and hurt on her face. Pearl fiddled with the strap on her bag a bit before sighing in defeat. She didn't want to hurt her. Pearl knelt down in front of Amethyst and looked her in the eye.

"Please don't scream." Pearl said as she raised her hand to her face. With shaky fingers Pearl grabbed the edge of her mask and slowly pulled it down. She flinched at Amethysts gasp as her scars came into full view. She flinched away from the shorter girl when she reached for her face but that didn't stop Amethyst. She ran her fingers over Pearl's lips gently. Pearl could feel the short girls fingers shaking as she pulled away. When she yanked Pearl into a hug the sniper froze not out of pain but out of shock.

"You don't disserve to be hurt like that." Amethyst said into her shoulder "Because of our actions."

"I disserve everything I get." Pearl said gently.

"What? No!" Amethyst said letting go and holding her at arms length. "No one disserves to be hurt like that! Especially you!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Amethyst yelled cutting her off "Look, we get it ok? We know you think you disserve every punishment you get but you don't! It's our fault for kidnaping you and I know _NONE_ of us are sorry for doing it! For saving your life!"

Pearl could feel her tears falling down her face as Amethyst pulled her to her feet. "So stop kicking yourself and hiding away from us. We want to spend time with you as much as the others."

Pearl nodded and scrubbed her tears away. Before she could pull her mask up Amethyst grabbed her wrist. "Why is the side of your neck and jaw all purple P?"

Pearl couldn't meet her eyes. "I was re-programed."

"How bad?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl didn't answer with words. Instead she gently lifter the right side of her shirt a bit to show the bruised skin underneath. Before she could say anything Amethyst grabbed her shirt and yanked it up. Pearl yelped smacking Amethyst hand away. "Amethyst!"

"What the hell Pearl?! Why didn't you fight back?!"

"You know what happens when we do." Pearl whispered as she pulled her mask back up.

Amethyst growled in anger as she took Pearl's hand and yanked her back into the house. She pulled her so fast down the hallway that Pearl ended up dropping her bag at the kitchen entrance.

"Rose! Pearl needs your help!" Amethyst called.

"No I don't!" Pearl said trying not to trip.

"Yes you do."

"Amethyst!"

"Pearl!" Amethyst stopped dragging Pearl behind her when they reached the stairs. "The whole right side of your body looks like it went through a meat grinder!" Pearl frowned "So stop being a pain in the butt and let us help you!"

"What if I don't want your help?!" Pearl snapped back. "I was fine! Everything was going the way it should have until you all butted in! Why did you save me?! You should of grabbed them and left this failure behind!"

"Your family Pearl!" Amethyst yelled "We-"

"Oh just Fuck off!" Pearl screamed bringing all forms of rebuttal to a stop on the short girls lips "I didn't ask to be saved. I didn't ask for you all to come in a fuck everything up for me! So do me a favor and get fucked! This all happened to me because you all couldn't keep your hands to yourself and not touch what wasn't yours!"

Pearl turned and, after going back for her bag, stormed past Amethyst of the stairs. "Do me a favor and go fuck yourselves." Pearl spat over her shoulder "And just leave me alone."

"Are you serious?!" Amethyst yelled after her.

Pearl payed her no mind as she stormed away down the hall. When she made it to the third floor she was suddenly yanked to the side. When her bag was ripped from her shoulder and she was pinned against the door she finally looked up to see Jasper standing over her. Her best friend had fire in her eyes, forcing her to look away. When she did she spied Blue sitting on the bed.

"You wanna tell me why your plan is the dumbest thing I've ever heard?" Jasper hissed.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." Pearl hissed at Blue before Jasper grabbed her face, forcing her eyes back on her.

"I won't let you do this."

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"I will. We all will."

"I'll wipe the floor with your sorry asses."

"Not if I put you in a body bag first."

"Make my dream come true."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"What I want doesn't matter."

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I won't let you do this."

"You don't have a choice."

"I'll change your mind."

"Bet you can't."

"Bet."

Before Pearl could say another word Jasper's lips slammed into her own. They were warm and rough against her soft ones but Pearl didn't give in. Her lips pressed back and danced against the giants with just as much, if not more, force. There lips parted and there tounge battled for dominance as Jasper roughly grabbed Pearl and yanked her off the door. Before Pearl could return the aggression she was picked up and tossed onto the bed. The moment she landed Blue had her wrists pinned next to her ears. Pearl bit back a moan as Blue let out a breathy laugh as Jasper came and assaulted the side of her neck with ravished kisses.

"T-Traitor." Pearl breathed out.

"Pay back." Blue breathed into her ear as Pearl melted into a mixture of bliss and hatred.

**0**

When Pearl opened her eyes she was blinded by sunlight. She mumbled and turned her face but stopped when warm skin met hers instead of a pillow. Pearl felt her skin start to burn as her body froze up. She tried to wiggle away but a strong arm around her held her in place, a half sleepy no coming from a soar throat. Pearl looked around a bit panicked before feeling a familiar hand grab her own. Looking over Jasper's huge chest she saw Blue, her face turned in her direction.

"Just wait till I get up." Pearl hissed.

"Good morning to you as well." Blue said with a smile.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Both girls squeaked as a strong hand squeezed both there butts. Both looked up at Jasper with annoyed faces with only Blue's melting into giggles.

"If you both can still talk I didn't do my job well enough." Jasper mumbled a bit before turning her face into Blue's hair and planting a kiss before turning and doing the same for Pearl "Give me a few -_yawns_\- I cant fix that."

"Oh please." Pearl said rolling her eyes and sitting up.

"You said that a lot last night." Jasper said with a smirk "No need to say it again so soon."

"Get fucked." Pearl said slowly climbing over both girls before getting.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Jasper said a little more clearly as Pearl pulled her cloths on hap-hazardly before leaving the room. After taking a shower and dressing in form fitting cloths, her mask once again hiding her marks, Pearl paced back and forth in her room.

_What am I going to do? _Pearl thought as she worried the end of her shirt in her hands. Blue had told Jasper about there fight yesterday, her plan to leave. Pearl stopped pacing. _My plan to die. _

Pearl sighed as she started to pace again. Her main issue wasn't that her plan was flawed in her eyes. Her issue was that she wasn't sure on how to go about it. If they others knew then it would be very difficult for her to sneak away to day prior. She would have to leave sooner then that and lay low. Lay low until it came time and make a big enough scene to get the D.A's people attention away from here. Away from her Ghost's, her friends. Pearl stopped and looked out the window. Her family...

Pearl frown as she went to her door and opened it. She did her best to keep her face neutral as she went down to the first floor. She had to get on her bike and go around today, figure out where she was going to hold up, before anyone would be the wiser. Before they could question her. It wouldn't be too hard. She didn't have to worry about food, she never really ate anyway. She could go four days without eating before it started to affect her. If she was timing this right, the fourth day will land on Saturday, the day they were coming back for them.

Pearl made it two steps from the front door when Garnet appeared in her way. The silent girl crossed her arms and leaned back onto the door. Pearl said nothing as she turned on her heals. She didn't make it a step before Bismuth and Rose were blocking the other exit. Pearl heard Jasper and Blue come down the stairs behind her and she crossed her arms.

"Your plan still sucks." Lapis said drawing Pearl's death gaze to her, unbothered by the snipers looks.

"Thinking were going to let you be stupid alone is insulting." Bismuth said crossing her arms.

"Were all in this together." Garnet added.

"Your going to need our skills to get the job done." Peridot said.

"Only difference is, were all walking away from this." Sapphire said coming up and gently takeing one of Pearl's hands "Together."

"You get on your feet and run. When you can't run you crawl." Jasper said coming down the stairs and placing a hand on the snipers shoulder "And when you can't crawl, when you can't do that."

"You fine someone to carry you." Pearl whispered. Her voice cracked like her face. The tears fell from her face as she crumbled to the ground. The others came around her and just hugged her tight. There words comforting, there touches sincere but Pearl was stubborn. She was hard. She was the shell of a person they wanted her to be.

That night they sat around a campfire down on the beach. They listened to Pearl's plan and threw in there thoughts and opinions. They discussed how the D.A would come for them, how they were going to approach the Ghost's to get them back, how White would stop at nothing to get them back in the palm of her hand. They already knew how upset White was with all of them since the moment they came to watch the Show Case. It was well past midnight when they all came up with a solid plan on what to do. The whole time Pearl was smiling and engaging in there words behind hollow eyes. Her smile didn't reach her eyes like her laugh didn't come from the heart. The whole time she adjusted her face and body language to there words. She was taking in every moment with them, know it would be her last. The happy looks on there faces. The funny stories coming from there lips. Even the stars seemed to twinkle a bit brighter this night.

Pearl was doing what she had to, to keep them all safe.

Her end goal didn't change, only her plan did.

* * *

**Note:** I made a TV show reference here. Those who have seen the TV show Firefly SHOULD get it. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next three days were spent in intense focus. Slowly the house turned from a loving home into a final stand. Each girl used there skills as they worked. Garnet and Rose worked on guns, Jasper and Bismuth tracked and rigged traps across the property. Ruby and Sapphire worked on stealth paths with the giants, telling them where to plant there traps, keeping the armed shoulders coming for them on the path they wanted. Lapis and Pink spent there time rigging traps down at the beach, in the water. Peridot worked on creating gun stands and remote controls to each rig she created, rigging it all to one remote, which Pearl would have. Amethyst spent her time rigging every bomb and material at her fingertips to blow nice and sky high, making enough of a cover to get them all out when the time came, even rigging the driveway and most of the connecting street to give them a time advantage. Blue was sent away to Greg's with Steven as they worked. She was no good to them without her sight and she took a liking to Steven easily, Pearl had her own plans for her. Blue went without a fight but gave Pearl a hidden kiss before departing the night before, leaving a bitter taste in the snipers mouth for what she was about to do.

As all this went on Pearl kept her distance from them all. She focused on making sure each gun and stand were positioned in each window facing the driveway at just the right angel. Making sure each sensor and camera were where she wanted them. The others thought they were going out with a bang, going out together. Pearl knew the truth. As the others worked Pearl was also doing her own thing. She had stashed several gallons of fake blood away and hooked chloroform up the cooling systems for her plan. Everyone was so busy doing there jobs, no one paid any mind to Pearl as she was seen in places she shouldn't be. No matter what the others thought, Pearl was determined to go down alone. No matter the personal coast to her physical self.

As the sun slowly started to rise on the final day they all got ready for there show down. The others spent it all together. Pearl had spent the night alone. Before any mission, no matter how big or small, she spent the night or day before alone. To put herself in the right mindset. To push all emotion down and lock it away and become the terrifying Ghost she was made into. One quick look from Lapis and Sapphire made the others not question Perl's absence the night before.

Pearl taped her chest down tightly as the rays of the morning sun started to light the night sky. A black tank top and matching pants clung to her body too tight, making every line and curve seen. Her shoes hugged her feet like a glove as she made her way down stairs. As she went she told Lapis and Sapphire to wait in the kitchen while she talked to the others. She said it was something she had to tell them, a Ghost of the Sword thing. Pink's people didn't fight her on it as they all filed down into the basement. Pearl had told them there was something else she needed to make clear before they all did this, making up some bushit lie about the monitors and cameras to get them where she wanted.

As they all filed into Peridot's camera room Pearl stopped just at the door. She turned and hit the panel next to it, making it spark. With a hiss and clicked a metal door slammed down in front of her. She had tripped the lock down feature for the door, trapping everyone inside. This safety feature was there downfall. No matter what they did, no matter how fast Peridot worked, by the time they got that door open, everything would be done. Pearl would be long gone.

"I'm sorry." Pearl said softly, backing away from the door as the others started yelling and pounding on it.

Pearl took a deep breath before walking across the room and to the far wall. She went through a doorway and entered the room that contained all the air conditioning and heating units. She silently pulled the mask from the hidden corner she stashed it in and secured it to her face. After hitting the button on a remote connected to the units, they hymned to life, filling the house with the smell of chloroform. Pearl silently made her way back upstairs, hearing two distanced thuds as she ascended.

Like a robot Pearl moved Lapis and Sapphire's unconscious bodies from the kitchen and into the hallway. She placed Sapphire in front of the stairs and Lapis half in the living room as the gas slowly faded away. After getting her fake blood, she made up there bodies to look murdered in cold blood before tossing the bottles and mask away in a trashcan in the garage. The vibrations of pounding and hollering she could feel through the floor boards. She could feel the anger radiating from the basement. The hurt and betrayal were stinging her skin as she moved but she didn't stop. It crushed her but there was no going back. Not now.

As the sun peaked over the line of trees Pearl stood ready for the show. She went out the front door and took a few steps away from the front porch. She stood in the only safe spot she created with her hands clasped in front of her. The remote was tucked away in the palm of her hand tightly as she heard the first sounds of tires on gravel. Her pulse was pounding in her throat as a child's laughed filled her ears. She glance to her side for a moment before turning her eyes forward again.

"_This is going to be fun_." The child her laughed next to her.

Pearl watched as two armored cars followed by several dozen armed foot solders came into view. The trucks just stopped feet from the tree line as the soldiers only came a few feet from there front bumpers. One called out to Pearl but she didn't hear them. She didn't hear the man tell her to stay where she was, to not move a muscle. All she could hear was her childhood laugh in her ear. As the soldiers came forwarder the child spun in a circle in front of her.

_"I finally get to learn to fly!" _She said in excitement, her hands held out at her sides, as she ran into the group of soldiers disappearing.

A calm smile painted itself across Pearl's face and it made the soldiers stop. They shouted commands at her but they fell of def ears. The more they shouted the bigger the snipers smile became. Only when they were just feet from here did one soldier see the trap too late.

"Get do-"

The words never made it fully out of the mans lips as Pearl hit the remote button. In a mater of second the guns fired there loads. All the windows in the front of the house shattered. Bullets ripped through there air so fast it made Pearl's hair dace around her face. She could feel the heat from there passing against her skin. Glass rained down just as fast as the bodies in front of her. The bullets rang through the air into the trucks, making them rock on there frames. The spark of the bullets hitting metal danced in Pearl's eyes.

Pearl blinked once at the carnage in front of her as she turned on her heals. She was slow at first but with every step she got faster. In mear steps she was racing through the house. She flew out the back door and down the stairs, hitting the remote button once more before tossing it aside. As the last minute, thanks to Amethyst's ability to take naps randomly, she altered her explosive charge to only blow the driveway and road, not the house.

The ground rocking and shaking under her feet made Pearl smile so wide that it hurt her face. She raced down the path to the beach and at the last second she turned off into the woods. She ran with reckless abandonment through the trees. She could hear the sound of traps, rigs, and grenades going off all around her. Pearl ran through the safe path the others had made as the D.A foot men fell into them. She had the up most faith in her friends tracking skills so when soldiers started to appear off in the corner of her eyes she frowned. She was sure they set enough traps, more then enough.

_...She knew_, Pearl thought as she changed her path 90 degrees in a new direction. _She fucking knew. She knew I would run. Idiot!_

Pearl growled as she picked up her pace, the sound of heavy boots behind her. A few feet ahead she saw blue sky. On the other end of the rapidly disappearing tree line was a cliff, a thirty foot drop straight down into more woods below. Pearl figured running the edge and then running just along it would give her enough of an advantage to get the upper hand on the men after her without ruining her plan.

Running along the cliffs edge proved to be effective in Pearl's plan. That is, until a misguided step crumbled the ledge under her foot, sending her down. Pearl cursed as she fell 30 feet and slammed into several tree branches. She couldn't count the number of times her body made contact with wood and splinters but has she hit the ground the wind nocked itself out of her body. Pearl rolled onto her side as she gasped for breath.

_ow, ow, ow_, Pearl grunted as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Shooting a glance over her shoulder she groaned as she got to her feet. _Oh, come ON!_

Pearl lurched forward as several ropes touched the ground behind her. They weren't giving up easy and Pearl wasn't as well. She forced her burning body forward. She twisted and turned around the invisible trip wires as she ran. Her leg burned under her, noting to something torn inside. As Pearl neared the other side of the dense patch of forest to another cliff side she stared to slow. Pearl barley stumbled over the last trip wire before slamming into the far rock face. With strained breaths she turned and watched several figures run at her.

"Pathetic." Pearl spat as they step off the traps. Several getting yanked up and into the trees, some getting sliced in half by piano wire. Others getting legs blown or cut off. The splatter and rain of blood was quite a show. "Amatures."

Pearl turned and with great pain, tears in her eyes, and started her decent up the cliff wall. Tumbling rocks, grunts, and whimpers were the only sounds in the air as Pearl climbed after several minutes of agonizing screams below her. Her body was broken and bleeding but she was so close to her goal that she could taste it. It took a lot of effort to keep moving. Every part of her body was telling her to just close her eyes and let go but she refused to. She was going to go out on her own terms.

As Pearl reached the top, shaky arms pulled herself over the lip and back onto solid ground. Strained breaths came in and out of her lungs as Pearl forced herself to her feet. She staggered forward into more trees. After a few minutes of strained steps she burst through the tree line and paused.

_What... _Pearl's head was a mess. There were supposed to be several armed soldiers here. They knew the rout she was taking so they should of been here ready to gun her down. There was no re-programming strong enough to fix her now. Nothing they could do to her would ever make her a Ghost again. Nothing. There only option was to put her down. _Then why..._

Pearl stood there dumb founded. The only thing in front of her was a motorcycle. Not a guard or soldier in sight. Just the bike. Pearl limped forward slowly as she held her hand to her ribs. They were throbbing and tender to the touch, coming to the conclusion at least one was broken if not more cracked. Her other arm hung limp at her side, a spasm of pain flowing down to her fingertips. As she reached out and touched the handlebar of the bike a song started playing. Pearl frowned and spied a bag on the side of the bike. In one swift motion she opened it and held a flip phone in her hand. With twitching fingers she flipped it open and held it up to her ear.

"Looks like my canary finally learned to fly." Her best friends voice wheezed on the other end of the line. Pearl slowly turned back the way she came and found a single red light blinking at her. She let out a breath and her bestfriend chucked past a cough. "Its un-tracked. Get going before you get caught."

Pearl let out a chuckle that turned into a full blown laughing fit filled with tears. "After all this? How?"

"Your plan sucked." Jasper coughed. "Told you were not letting you be stupid alone."

Pearl scrubbed away her tears as she swayed on her feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest. After everything she has done. The pain and suffering she put the others through. The sleepless nights and worry that rocked them from her disappearance with Steven. Her anger and hatred fueled through words spit through her mouth like venom from fangs. They still cared about her. Still put up with her. Still did what they were told for her, knowing her end goal.

Her best friends hacking brought her back out of her head and looked at the camera facing her. She had rigged the gas to go into peridots lock down room last. For the amount of bodies and space in that room, Pearl forgot to factor in that the bigger of the girls would take longer to fall then the thinner. By her voice and coughs, Jasper sounded like it was finally forcing her to the ground. Jasper wheezed on the other end of the phone as shuffling was herd.

"Pearl." Jasper managed to say before the sound of it clattering to the floor ringed in her ear. After a few bated breaths a voice came to her ear. She couldn't tell who said it "We love you."

Pearl hung up the phone and tossed it aside. After flashing the camera one last smile she climbed onto the bike and brought it to life. As she sped down the road she made one stop.

Standing out front of the carwash, a bag on her back and one in her arms, Blue waited. When Pearl rolled up Blue smiled a bit but then frowned as the smell of blood filled her nose.

"Complication?" She asked softly as she handed Pearl the bag in her arms, the sniper putting it on her chest.

"None I couldn't handle." Pearl said as she helped Blue onto the back of the bike.

"The others?" Blue asked wrapping her arms around Pearl's slowly darkening shirt.

She let out a chuckle before bringing the bike to like and slowly puling away from the curve. "You told them what I would do."

Cool lips pressed against Pearl's neck. "Who said you could leave without me like that?"

Pearl couldn't help but laugh. She hit the throttle on the bike and shot down the streets in a streak of light. The sound of sirens and flashing of emergency lights flashed through the night, flying past them towards there past, there friends.

Pearl stumbled into her thoughts as they raced away from the beach. Flashed of the past danced by on the road. Some being there friends as they are now, some being as they were as children. Some smiled while others cried. Flashes of White Diamond flashed past, all images making Pearl twitch and shook her head to make them go away.

Were they finally safe? Finally free? No.. no they could never be free but for a time...

Pearl let out a bubbled laugh as she raced by the sign reading 'Now leaving Beach City'. Every mile put between them and the past had both girls laughing loudly, disappearing into the night. For now they were free, they were safe. For now they were untouchable, belonging to no one and no place. Just for now.

**END**

* * *

**Note:** I am _horrible_ at finishing stories off. I feel like I didn't give enough to the final chapter here but I wasn't sure how to make Pearl's final stand better. Well I hope it was good for you all regardless. Fav/Review to let me know what you think!


End file.
